


What To Expect When You're Expecting (A Litter of Sourwolf Puppies) (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: El sheriff suspira y se deja caer en una silla frente a su hijo."Stiles, me estoy volviendo loco aquí. Necesitamos llevarte a un doctor. Duermes como si estuvieras tratando de entrar en el Libro Guinness de los Récords, ¡y tus hábitos alimenticios son extraños! Vomitas todo el día y, por alguna razón, solo el té que su madre usó cuando estaba embarazada hace que tu estómago se tranquilice por un período de tiempo prolongado. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? ¿Pueden los hombres lobo embarazarse? Me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a ese chico Hale ..."Stiles resopla y se queja, derramando té por su frente. Afortunadamente ya no está ardiendo, pero todavía está caliente, entonces él se levanta y se quita la camisa."¡Dios, papá, no! Los chicos no pueden quedar embarazadas, es ridículo, es como...""¿Como si los hombres lobo fueran reales?" Pregunta su padre, inexpresivo.- x -Esta obra pertenece a Brego_Mellon_Nin (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	What To Expect When You're Expecting (A Litter of Sourwolf Puppies) (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What To Expect When You're Expecting (A Litter of Sourwolf Puppies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581904) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Siendo esta su vida, por supuesto que es su padre el primero que se da cuenta de que algo es diferente.

"Um, ¿Stiles?"

Stiles, con aire lúgubre, levanta la vista del desayuno y ve a su padre de pie junto a la nevera con aspecto vagamente incómodo. Aún sin sentir la necesidad de comunicarse en oraciones completas, hace un sonido inquisitivo y levanta una ceja.

Su padre se aclara la garganta y se traga visiblemente.

"¿Has estado consumiendo drogas?", Su padre se apresura.

Stiles se ahoga y es víctima de un ataque de tos de cinco minutos que lo deja agitado y con los ojos llorosos.

"¿ _Qué_? No, papá! ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Su padre parece claramente incómodo ahora y se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Bueno, es solo que ... has estado durmiendo como un oso entrando en hibernación las últimas semanas, y estás comiendo cosas realmente extrañas. Sé que algunas drogas pueden causar antojos extraños y ... "deja de parecer un poco triste y un poco decepcionado.

Stiles sabe que está boqueando como un pez, pero no puede evitarlo. ¿Drogas? ¿En serio?

Su padre se pone nervioso y continúa, "Solo quería que supieras que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Y eso, si estuvieras ... um, tomando, podría ayudarte a salir de eso. He visto lo que las drogas pueden hacer a las personas, y ..."

"¡Woah, woah, WOAH!" Stiles está de pie y agita los brazos en salvajes gestos. "¡No estoy consumiendo drogas, papá! Lo juro. Creo que he estado más cansado. Tal vez sea ese estúpido proyecto en el que estamos trabajando para la clase. ¿Y la comida? No sé, ¿solo como lo que quiero? ¿Qué tiene de raro?"

Stiles lanza una mirada a su sándwich, bueno, ligeramente dudoso, del que gotea un poco de mermelada y nutella sobre la mesa. Él se estremece un poco. De acuerdo, tal vez algunas de sus recientes elecciones de comida hayan sido un tanto extrañas y podrían, tal vez, si uno las mira con una mentalidad específica, ser interpretadas como extrañas. Si solo porque nadie realmente entiende la brillantez de la mente de Stilinski. Especialmente un adolescente Stilinski con TDAH.

Su padre inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y levanta una ceja tan alto que casi salta directamente sobre su cabello para asentarse en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Stiles le frunce el ceño y desafiantemente le da un gran mordisco a su bocadillo.

"Bueno, come lo que quieras, hijo, pero debo decirte, ¡estás comiendo como una mujer embarazada!"

Stiles se va directamente al ahogamiento por el comentario y a jadear y jadear. Su padre se ríe de él y sale de la cocina antes de que Stiles respire lo suficiente como para romper el sarcasmo.

\-----

Una semana después de la-discusión-que-nunca-se-volverá-a-mencionar, Stiles se despierta y apenas llega a su papelera antes de que su estómago se revuelva y expulse todo su contenido. Él está levantado y en el baño cepillándose los dientes cuando su papá lo encuentra.

"¿Estás enfermo?", Grita con su voz de mañana antes del café.

Stiles logra encogerse de hombros y escupe pasta de dientes en el fregadero.

"Quizás es toda esa comida extraña que comes, niño", dice su padre con una sonrisa traviesa. Stiles piensa que es demasiado pronto para desatar cualquier tipo de humor, por lo que entrecierra los ojos a su padre que se avecina en la puerta y se va a la cama.

\-----

Después de otra semana de vómitos en horas impías, a su padre ya no le divierte, se está saltando el pasado sospechoso al tipo de preocupación en la que solo un padre puede meterse. Stiles piensa que todos los vómitos le traen recuerdos horribles de cuando su madre recibió su quimioterapia. Trata de ocultar la cantidad de horas que pasa en el piso del baño con la cabeza en el inodoro, pero su padre no puede evitar darse cuenta y comienza a llegar a casa más temprano y se centra más en Stiles.

Es mucho más protector y pegajoso que cuando descubrió, totalmente por accidente, que Stiles pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo saliendo con hombres lobo. Ese había sido un día divertido. Una beta deshonesta se había extraviado en el territorio de los Hale y cuando capturó el olor a Alfa cerca de la casa de Stiles, irrumpió en forma de lobo, lo que provocó que el pobre sheriff arrojara café por todas partes y descargara su escopeta en la pared, porque sí el lobo se movió tan pronto como el arma salió disparada.

Stiles había llamado a la manada y se había derramado, así que al final del día, su padre lo había chantajeado para que sirviera un bistec bueno y jugoso para compensar la mentira y por crear problemas; y por darle al sheriff el mayor impacto de su vida.

Ni siquiera hace seis meses, cuando Stiles finalmente le dijo a su padre que era gay, si hubiera estado tan estresado. Sin embargo,  _obligó_  a Stiles a sentarse para la charla sobre sexo más incómoda en la historia de la conversación. Stiles le había asegurado que no tenía perspectivas a la vista en ese momento. Por todo lo que su padre sabe, todavía es un virgen de diecinueve años.

Excepto que ya no es virgen.

Fue realmente una especie de coincidencia. Lo habían llamado a la casa de Hale, ahora renovado y en realidad un poco acogedor, para una especie de reunión de la manada, algo de vinculación, lo que sea. Derek había recibido un mensaje de una manada que su familia solía tener cerca. Necesitaban ayuda y le suplicaron a Derek que viniera en su ayuda. El Alfa había sido muy reacio a abandonar su territorio, pero Beacon Hills había estado tranquilo con respecto a lo sobrenatural durante más de un año y los aliados de su familia serían una gran ventaja para el grupo Hale, así como a la inversa, así que al final, Derek aceptó ir; pero solo por tres meses. Puso a Boyd a cargo de su manada hasta su regreso y, hasta el momento, todo había sido bueno.

En la noche anterior a la partida de Derek, la manada había exigido un tiempo de calidad con su Alfa, y Derek les había permitido a regañadientes invitar a Scott y Stiles y organizar una noche de cine con pizza y un montón de palomitas de maíz. Había sido muy divertido y todos se habían aplastado juntos en los dos sofás. De alguna manera, Stiles había terminado sentado apretado contra Derek y en algún momento después de haber consumido todas las palomitas de maíz, todos se habían quedado dormidos, tumbados uno sobre el otro.

Stiles se despertó en mitad de la noche y descubrió que él y Derek eran los únicos que quedaban en el sofá, y que el Alfa se había transformado en un mimoso abuelo desde su llegada. Estaba firmemente apretado contra el pecho de Derek, sus fuertes brazos lo mantenían en su lugar y sus piernas se enredaban bajo una manta.

Naturalmente, Stiles había entrado en pánico y había tratado de escapar de su muerte por el alfa, pero por supuesto, Derek se despertó al mismo tiempo que Stiles perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, metiendo una rodilla en abdominales  _muy_  firmes. Siguió un forcejeo y en cuestión de segundos, Derek lo tenía inmovilizado en el sofá, con una mirada fulminante de rayos de la muerte dirigida a Stiles. El gruñido que emanaba de Derek se había sentido como un vibrador contra el torso de Stiles, y como estaba bastante seguro de que estaba a punto de morir, se había ido con su defensa máxima para alejar a la gente de él. Besó a Derek. Justo en los labios. Probablemente no muy bien, pero estaba bastante seguro de que balbuceos o amenazas no le daría la oportunidad de escapar. Tal vez un poco de acción en los labios podría congelar el cerebro de Derek el tiempo suficiente para que él salga a su jeep.

Lo que  _no_  había esperado era que Derek se congelara por solo medio segundo, se arrojara sobre Stiles, simultaneamente se cruzara entre un gemido, ¡y le  _devolviera el beso_!

Lo que sucedió después de eso, bueno, Stiles todavía tiene que pensarlo antes de que tenga que escabullirse al baño por un momento a solas. Y tal vez había caminado un poco raro al día siguiente. Ya sabes, además de no ser capaz de deshacerse de esa sonrisa estúpida que se había pegado obstinadamente en la cara.

Claro, Stiles ha pensado en eso desde entonces, pero está feliz de esperar hasta que Derek regrese para ver si tal vez podrían tener una cita. Para ver si tal vez hay algo allí. Ciertamente habían tenido mucha química esa noche.

\-----

Cuando Stiles ha intentado todas las soluciones posibles para las náuseas y se queda vomitando como si personalmente hubiera ofendido a su estómago hasta el punto de matarlo de hambre, su padre entra pisando fuerte en la cocina, pone a hervir el agua y va a atacar a un armario que nunca abren. En el que todavía se almacenan la mayoría de las hierbas y tés que su madre usó.

Después de unos minutos de refunfuñar y revolverse, su papá sale con una caja de té de la parte posterior del armario. Vuelve al mostrador y busca una taza. Cuando termina el té, se acerca y empuja el líquido tibio a Stiles.

"Toma eso. Es ... tu madre solía beber eso cuando tenía náuseas matutinas ".

Stiles mira boquiabierto a su padre, quien levanta sus manos y solo señala la taza con una mirada determinada. Suspirando, Stiles acepta la taza y toma un sorbo. Ya que sabe bien, él asiente con la cabeza a su padre y continúa bebiendo la dulce infusión. Le calma el estómago bastante rápido y de alguna manera es un alivio y francamente muy perturbador.

Su padre suspira y se deja caer en una silla frente a su hijo.

"Stiles, me estoy volviendo loco aquí. Necesitamos llevarte a un doctor. Duermes como si estuvieras tratando de entrar en el Libro Guinness de los Récords, ¡y tus hábitos alimenticios son extraños! Vomitas todo el día y, por alguna razón, solo el té que su madre usó cuando estaba embarazada hace que tu estómago se tranquilice por un período de tiempo prolongado. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? ¿Pueden los hombres lobo embarazarse? Me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a ese chico Hale ...

Stiles resopla y se queja, derramando té por su frente. Afortunadamente ya no está ardiendo, pero todavía está caliente, entonces él se levanta y se quita la camisa.

"¡Dios, papá, no! Los chicos no pueden quedar embarazadas, es ridículo, es como ... "

"¿Como si los hombres lobo fueran reales?" Pregunta su padre, inexpresivo.

Stiles ha vuelto a estar boquiabierto y agitado, es un maestro en el flagelo, muchas gracias, y esta situación requiere un gran flagelo.

"Eso es ... No puede ... ¡no hay forma! Yo... "

Toda la respuesta que recibe es una ceja levantada y se detiene, parado y respirando con dificultad. De repente, su padre frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

"Date la vuelta, Stiles".

Siguiendo la petición de su padre, se da vuelta frente a la pared, pero se contorsiona, tratando de ver lo que sea que su padre esté viendo.

"¿Qué?", Pregunta.

Su papá se levanta y da un paso atrás para mirar, una mirada concentrada en su rostro. Luego, se pone cerca e inspecciona el estómago de Stiles y, aunque Stiles se retuerce, no puede ver nada que valga la pena notar.

Su padre suelta  _hmms_  y obtiene una mirada sospechosa.

"¿ _Tuviste_  sexo con un hombre lobo, Stiles?"

Stiles puede sentir el ruborizarse y sabe que debe ser del color de un tomate maduro. ¡Maldito su fácil flujo de sangre!

"Um, tal vez, más o menos. ¿Un poco?", Intenta, sonriendo inocentemente.

Su padre resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.

"Stiles tienes diecinueve años, incluso si quiero, no puedo prohibirte tener relaciones sexuales, pero por favor dime que por lo menos usaron protección."

No había pensado que era posible que se sonrojara más, pero sip, aparentemente lo es.

"¿Stiles?", Dice su padre, ahora usando el tono de 'tú-mejor-contesta-ahora-y-será-mejor-que-sea-lo-que-quiero-escucha'.

"Bueno, como ves, los hombres lobo no contraen enfermedades humanas y yo era virgen, y fue una cosa repentina y yo, nosotros, simplemente ... um, no, no usamos protección. Papá lo siento."

El Sheriff se pasa una mano por la cara y suspira profundamente.

"Está bien, ya que acepté que los hombres lobo son reales, he sido mucho más abierto sobre la posibilidad de que ocurran otras cosas y no sé si esto es remotamente posible, pero creo que leí una pequeña nota sobre los compañeros de los alfas en ese bestiario tuyo. Al igual que sería extremadamente raro, pero no desconocido, que la pareja de un macho alfa se quede, bueno, embarazado. Y bueno, no estás mostrando exactamente nada, pero hay un poco de oleaje aquí mismo ", dice y coloca una mano sobre el abdomen de su hijo. "No podría ser nada, pero tal vez deberíamos, eh, verificar eso. Ya sabes, solo para estar seguro de que no es así ".

Stiles está bastante seguro de que este es otro universo. O él está soñando. O teniendo una pesadilla. Está consciente de que su padre retrocede para mirar nuevamente, pero no puede enfocarse en eso. Hay un sonido acelerado en sus oídos y puede sentir que el pánico comienza a subir.

"Disculpame por un minuto", chilla y corre a su habitación, buscando el Bestiario. Lo trae de regreso a la cocina y comienza a pasar las páginas frenéticamente. Cuando su respiración se vuelve tan rápida que casi hiperventila, su padre arranca el libro de su agarre y tranquilamente encuentra el pasaje que había leído y vuelve a meter el libro bajo la nariz de Stiles.

\-----

Es después de horas, cuando se estacionan frente a la clínica veterinaria. Stiles todavía está enloqueciendo, por lo que su padre lo saca del auto y lo agarra por el codo mientras camina hacia la puerta. Deaton aparece poco después del primer golpe y al ver al sheriff, rápidamente abre la puerta.

"¿Hay algún problema, Sheriff? ¿Stiles? "

El padre de Stiles se aclara la garganta y baja la voz antes de inclinarse un poco.

"¿Stiles me dijo que eres a quien van con los  _problemas peludos_? Tal vez podríamos tomar un poco de tu tiempo. Te aseguro que es urgente ".

Los ojos de Deaton se abren un poco antes de abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para que entren. Él lo bloquea inmediatamente detrás de ellos y los sigue a la sala de examen.

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Sheriff?"

Stiles, siendo Stiles, no puede mantener la boca cerrada por más tiempo y dice: "¿Pueden los compañeros de alfas machos quedar embarazados?"

El silencio es ensordecedor por unos momentos, antes de que los ojos de Deaton se centren en Stiles y corra a la habitación de atrás, emergiendo con algunos pesados libros de aspecto antiguo. Los tira sobre la mesa de examen y comienza a revolverlos. Nadie dice nada durante otros diez minutos mientras lee Deaton.

"Bueno, parece haber algunas historias que sugieren que tal escenario sería posible, pero no hay hechos, lo que indicaría que si esto hubiera sucedido alguna vez, debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Francamente, suena más como un mito para mí. Ahora, ¿por qué es esto tan importante?"

Stiles traga convulsivamente y luego tartamudea: "Pude haber tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección con un Alfa, tal vez ... Y ahora aparentemente estoy actuando como una mujer embarazada, según mi padre".

La mirada de Deaton se dirige al sheriff que lo mira con determinación.

"Duerme como un muerto, come las cosas más extrañas, y recientemente comenzó a vomitar tanto que no puede retener nada. Lo único que calma su estómago, temporalmente, es el té que mi esposa usaba cuando tenía las náuseas matutinas cuando esperaba a Stiles ".

Deaton se da vuelta y agarra un par de guantes de látex, sonríe de esa manera, pero no realmente, como siempre lo hace.

"Bueno, sube a la mesa de Stiles, y veré qué podemos averiguar".

\-----

Stiles está sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas, respirando con dificultad y tratando de no sucumbir a un ataque de pánico. Su padre sigue chillando a Deaton, que se mantiene calmado e intenta responder preguntas.

Stiles no puede enfocarse en lo que están diciendo. Todo su mundo acaba de darse vuelta. Él está embarazado ¡Está jodidamente  _embarazado_! ¿Cómo es esta su vida? ¿Qué está pasando, en serio?

El sheriff finalmente grita y se desploma en una silla. Deaton trae un poco de agua a Stiles.

"Esto es casi inaudito. Un hombre humano cargando un cachorro de alfa". Su tono es de asombro, lleno de fascinación.

Stiles lanza su más fulminante mirada al veterinario.

"¡Gracias, me siento tan especial ahora!"

\-----

Con algunos suplementos de Deaton, todavía se queja de tener que comer medicamentos para  _perros_ , Stiles ahora se siente mucho mejor y no vomita tanto. No es incluso todos los días, a diferencia de entre tres y seis veces por día.

Después del shock inicial, su padre pasa a los tristes discursos espeluznantes de  _yo-voy-a-ser-abuelo_. La cabeza de Stiles todavía está girando y sabe que tiene que decirle a Derek, pero él conoce al tipo. Si llama a Derek mientras está ausente en un viaje importante y dice: "¡Oye, adivina qué, serás padre!" Su vida terminará antes de que pueda convencer a Derek de que no está haciendo bromas o, en el caso extremadamente improbable que Derek le crea, tendrá que asumir la responsabilidad de arruinar cualquier oportunidad que su manada tenga para mantener a sus aliados.

Además, Stiles aún no está seguro de qué tan serio sea Derek con él. No hablaron exactamente sobre eso antes de irse, y ahora ha pasado más de un mes sin una sola palabra de Derek. Stiles está bastante seguro de que el Alfa tiene su número, pero no ha llamado ni enviado mensajes de texto una vez, así que, sí, todavía no va allí. En realidad no había sido una mañana incómoda y Derek no lo había evitado en la mañana, en realidad había sido bastante amistoso, y Stiles tenía la sensación de que tal vez esto no era tan unilateral como él había pensado. Pero podría ser solo una ilusión por parte de Stiles. Él tiene un historial con personas inalcanzables.

\-----

Al día siguiente Stiles va a contarle a Scott. El alivio cuando dice que es tangible, y le recuerda por qué Scott es su mejor amigo. Stiles está ansioso por contárselo, pero cuando se inquieta tanto al llegar que incluso Scott lo mira con el ceño fruncido, se apresura a hacerlo.

"¡TuvesexoconDerekyahoraestoyembarazado!"

Scott parpadea un par de veces y cuando Stiles no le da una bofetada y grita  _estas_  b _romeando_ , se aclara la garganta y le pregunta a Stiles si está seguro. Stiles le cuenta acerca de la visita a Deaton, los mitos sobre los machos compañeros de Alfas y todo lo demás que le han contado.

Scott se queda callado durante unos minutos antes de mirar tímidamente el estómago de Stiles.

"No lo estoy mostrando aún, amigo, deja de mirarme", dice Stiles. Scott todavía no está volviendose loco y esa es una buena señal de que podrá mantener a su mejor amigo en esto.

"Scott, ¿vas a estar bien con esto?", Pregunta Stiles vacilante.

Scott lo mira con incredulidad.

"¿Pensabas que iba a correr gritando y me negaría a ser tu amigo solo porque te mataron? ¡Vamos hombre! Sin embargo _, atraemos_  un poco de locura. ¿Y desde cuándo eres gay?"

Scott parece ofendido de que Stiles aparentemente haya tenido una epifanía importante y no se lo haya contado.

"Amigo, Scott, no, todavía me gustan algunas chicas, supongo que soy ¿bi? De hecho, pensé que estarías más enojado por el hecho de que es Derek ".

Scott se burla, "Sí, él es un idiota. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar y, al menos, sé que no vas a facilitarle las cosas? Nunca he visto a nadie más que le defienda como lo haces tú ".

Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa burlona que Scott le muestra, pero de repente la sonrisa de Scott se escabulle y él frunce el ceño.

"Oye, ¿ya le dijiste a Derek?"

Stiles niega con la cabeza y le dice a Scott sobre su razonamiento por no decirle a Derek de inmediato. Scott parece estar de acuerdo con él y pasan a hablar sobre la última crisis de relaciones de Scott y Allison. Eso es lo que hacen el resto de la tarde.

Stiles está saliendo por la puerta, le prometió a su papá que cenarían juntos, cuando Scott lo agarra del brazo.

"Um, no quiero decir algo incorrecto aquí, porque en realidad creo que esto es muy bueno, pero eh, ¿has pensado, ya sabes, si quieres esto? Estoy seguro de que Deaton podría descubrir cómo hacer un aborto masculino si no quieres ... ", dice con cautela.

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto. Al igual, su mandíbula aún resuena por el impacto de golpear el piso. Nunca pensó en tratar de deshacerse de su bebé. No es como si alguna vez hubiera pensado que estaría en esta situación, porque, bueno, no creía que fuera posible. Pero él siempre ha querido tener hijos algún día y ahora que en realidad está sucediendo ... No, él no podría hacer eso. Él ya ama a su cachorro, y él espera que Derek sienta lo mismo. Ciertamente es un hombre de familia, o un lobo, así que hay una buena posibilidad.

Instintivamente, se pone una mano protectora sobre el estómago y mira a Scott, que parece conocer la respuesta de la expresión de Stiles.

"No, quiero esto, Scott. Nunca podría hacer ...  _eso_. "Dios, él ni siquiera puede decirlo.

La cara de Scott se rompe en una gran sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza hacia Stiles.

"Bueno. Todo lo que necesites, te ayudaré, ¿está bien? Sólo házmelo saber."

\-----

Alrededor de una semana después de la visita de Stiles a Deaton, tiene una extraña sensación de hormigueo debajo de la piel. Él está nervioso y no puede quedarse quieto. Es literalmente como si tuviera hormigas en sus pantalones. Intenta caminar alrededor de la cuadra un par de veces al día, pero la sensación no se disipa.

El tercer día se despierta con el impulso de saltar como loco para  _deshacerse de esa sensación_ , trata de sentarse en la cama y enfocarse hacia adentro. Quizás es su cuerpo el que trata de decirle algo, aparte de que tal vez debería reducir el azúcar. Después de haber estado respirando lenta y profundamente durante unos minutos, es como si de repente pudiera sentir pequeños ganchos que se enganchaban en su carne, tirando de él hacia la derecha, hacia la puerta. Él inmediatamente se levanta y sigue la sensación.

Lo obliga abajo y afuera. Stiles se sube a su jeep, no se sabe a dónde se supone que debe ir y qué tan lejos será, por lo que prefiere un medio de transporte fácil.

Cerca de un cuarto de milla fuera de la ciudad, él sabe dónde lo arrastran. La casa de los Hale. No es realmente una sorpresa, él supone que debería haberlo sabido. Los hombres lobo tienen un fuerte sentido de la manada, y no hay razón para creer que no se verá afectado, ahora que está llevando un cachorro. ¿Cachorros? Deaton no había estado seguro si un compañero de Alfa produce bebés o cachorros. O bien, será un bebé, pero ya sea que nazca en forma de lobo o humano, ese es el truco. Los hombres lobo son muy protectores con sus descendientes y no hay mucho para seguir en el Bestiario ni en ninguno de los otros libros a los que tienen acceso. Deaton también había estado en conflicto sobre si hay una mayor posibilidad de que sea una verdadera camada. Stiles se estremece ante la idea, como lobos o uno o dos como humanos. De alguna manera se inclinó hacia la norma para los humanos, ya que no conoce demasiados lobos gemelos.

Mientras estuvo pensando, Stiles ha llegado al frente de la casa de los Hale y el tirón que siente es más fuerte ahora. Casi urgente. Él sale de su jeep y se acerca al porche y sube los escalones. Cuando está frente a la puerta, vacila. ¿Se supone que debe tocar y todo eso?

La decisión se le quita de las manos cuando se abre la puerta e Isaac mira alrededor.

"Hola Stiles. ¿Que pasa?"

Stiles se da cuenta de que debería haber inventado alguna excusa antes de llegar aquí, pero bueno, eso ya es demasiado tarde.

"Um, ¿puedo entrar? Hay algo que necesito ", pregunta. Isaac abre la puerta de par en par y Stiles lo esquiva y sigue el tirón más adentro de la casa. Isaac lo está mirando de manera extraña e incluso Boyd ha mostrado su rostro, frunciendo el ceño en la marcha de Stiles a través de la casa.

Mientras sube las escaleras, Stiles oye la voz de Jackson que se filtra desde la sala de estar.

"¿Qué quieres, Stilinski? No tienes nada que hacer aquí ".

Su tono no es amigable. Boyd mira hacia él y gruñe levemente.

Stiles está en la parte superior de las escaleras y el tirón es casi una fuerza física por ahora. Pronto se da cuenta de a dónde va. La habitación de Derek. Uh oh. Esto causará problemas, pero francamente no le importa en este momento.

Apenas ha dado dos pasos en la habitación de Derek cuando hay un rugido y Boyd lo golpea contra la pared. Todo el aire es golpeado desde Stiles debido a la fuerza del impacto, dejándolo sibilante levemente.

"¿Qué piensas... " Boyd grita.

No puede seguir adelante antes de que Isaac gime y salte sobre Boyd, tirando de él hacia atrás. Isaac nunca pelea a menos que tenga que hacerlo, y él  _no desobedece_  las órdenes, así que el gruñido de Boyd cesa y se da vuelta para mirarlo. El lobo de pelo rizado se fija totalmente en Stiles y respira profundamente.

"Boyd, toma algunas respiraciones profundas. Olerlo", susurra Isaac. Sus ojos son enormes y sigue mirando de arriba a abajo al cuerpo de Stiles. Algunas de las palabras de Deaton vuelven a Stiles, sobre cómo a veces los animales pueden oler las hormonas del embarazo, y cómo la necesidad de proteger es abrumadora. Por supuesto, Isaac sería quien lo descubriera.

Boyd inhala profundamente varias veces antes de que sus ojos se vuelvan de color ámbar y gira la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Stiles.

"Pero... ¿Cómo es eso... ? ¿ _Cuándo_ _..._?"

Stiles normalmente se divertiría, escuchando a Boyd nervioso, pero tiene otras cosas de qué preocuparse en este momento.

"Um, sí, así que supongo que puedes olerlo, ¿eh?", Pregunta Stiles, e intenta parecer que no es nada nuevo. Nada por lo que enloquecer. Nada que no se suponga que sea humanamente o lobunamente posible.

Isaac se apresura y agarra a Stiles por el medio, lo abraza y huele como un acosador. Boyd todavía está mirando y Stiles puede escuchar a Jackson corriendo por las escaleras, ansioso por descubrir qué demonios tienen a los otros tan molestos.

\-----

Resulta que lo que Stiles ansiaba tanto es en realidad a Derek. Como él no está allí, las estúpidas hormonas del embarazo del hombre lobo deciden que necesita tener algo del alfa, con su aroma casualmente, para sentirse seguro y contento. La manada es sorprendentemente complaciente y le dan la camisa de dormir de Derek, su almohada, una manta e incluso su chaqueta de cuero a Stiles e insisten en que se lo lleve todo a casa con él.

Su padre parece escéptico cuando Stiles regresa con sus cosas, pero no hace ningún comentario. Se las arregla para permanecer en silencio, incluso cuando llega a decir buenas noches y encuentra a Stiles en un nido de mantas, vistiendo la camisa de Derek, durmiendo en la almohada y con la chaqueta de cuero. Simplemente niega con la cabeza y apaga la luz.

\-----

Después de que fue a la casa de Derek y le contó a la manada sobre sus circunstancias, se han aferrado a un cubo lleno de sanguijuelas, y al menos un miembro de la manada lo sigue a todas partes. En la universidad, a la que todos asisten, ya que la manada no quiere separarse, ni siquiera por algo tan importante como su educación, en el hogar, en la compra de comestibles y en todas las salidas. Parece satisfacer su sentido de responsabilidad por el cachorro de la manada, y Stiles no tiene corazón para quejarse. Si él incluso comienza, sacan los ojos de cachorro y él no puede soportarlo. Con las hormonas es incluso más susceptible que antes, y  _no_  era conocido por su resistencia antes de convertirse en la 'mamá del bebé' de la manada.

Cuando se enteraron, Stiles les había contado sobre su razonamiento por no haberle contado a Derek y todos habían estado de acuerdo fervientemente. Isaac a veces lloriquea acerca de mantener un secreto a su Alfa, pero los otros lo mantienen a raya sabiendo cuán importante es que Stiles sea el que debe contarle. Erica está entusiasmada con el cachorro, y aparentemente no se siente tan obligada a contarle a Derek como lo hace Isaac. Isaac siempre ha odiado las confrontaciones, y Stiles cree que eso podría tener algo que ver con eso.

Lydia le había dicho rápidamente que le enviara un mensaje de texto a Derek y comenzara a flirtear seriamente, lo que hizo que Stiles se sonrojara y chirriara, Jackson tosió y Boyd parecía completamente impasible, para descubrir si Derek quería algo más. Stiles le envió un mensaje de texto esa noche, solo un hecho tonto al azar sobre algo que había leído y una osadía de  _te_ _extraño_. Derek le había enviado un mensaje de texto, apenas más de lo que solía ser un gruñido por respuesta, pero él había respondido, por lo que Stiles había continuado escribiendo impávido.

\-----

Dos semanas después, Derek se ha esforzado por oraciones completas, incluso logra mantener una conversación decente. Obviamente, Stiles está muy satisfecho.

Hoy se supone que debe ir con su padre, y probablemente sea lo que sea que tenga la legumbre del paquete, a ver Deaton para un chequeo y un ultra sonido.

Llegan, una vez más, después de las horas regulares y Stiles está sobre la mesa en cuestión de minutos, con Deaton pinchándolo y molestándolo. Todavía no muestra mucho, pero es visible si no tiene camisa. Su padre se debate entre la ansiedad y la emoción, y Boyd, la sanguijuela de hoy, esta completamente estoico. Es una combinación extraña y no podrían verse menos como si realmente estuvieran enfrentados con la misma situación, pero bueno, lo son. Aparte del hecho de que el sheriff en realidad va a ser un abuelo y no un tío de la manada.

El veterinario instala el equipo y presiona a Stiles para que se acueste sobre su espalda antes de rociar con gel fresco sobre su abdomen y seguir la varilla de ultrasonido, tratando de encontrar al cachorro. Deaton siente que es mejor si vigilan las cosas lo antes posible, y no está del todo seguro de si un embarazo de hombre lobo progresará más rápido que uno humano, así que sí, sin correr ningún riesgo. Lo cual está bien por Stiles.

Stiles intenta no hacer una mueca de dolor ante la desagradable sensación de la varita deslizándose en el gel frío en su estómago, y la incómoda presión mientras Deaton trabaja concentrado.

Después de unos momentos pronuncia un  _ah_  y mueve algunos botones, se escucha un latido muy rápido en la habitación.

"Ese es el latido del corazón, ¿verdad?", Pregunta Stiles. "¿Se supone que es tan rápido?" Se daría cuenta de que, incluso cuando todavía era un feto, su bebé se las arreglaría para ser hiperactivo y correr círculos agitados alrededor de todos los otros fetos.

Deaton se ríe entre dientes, "No, hay dos latidos de corazón, Stiles. Felicitaciones, tendrás mellizos ".

Su padre estalla en un histérico agradecimiento, mientras que Stiles chilla y casi se cae de la mesa. Boyd permanece tan tranquilo y concentrado como siempre, simplemente apoya a Stiles y evita que se caiga. Cuando Stiles le pregunta como no se siente afectado, se encoge de hombros.

"Ya sabía que habían dos, así que no fue una gran sorpresa".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? "Exige Stiles, descontento.

Boyd resopla.

"¿Oído de hombre lobo?"

Stiles mira magníficamente, no es que Boyd esté impresionado.

"¿No pensaste en decirme?", Exige Stiles.

"Nah, esta cosa de ultrasonido es muy importante para las personas embarazadas, así que pensamos que te dejaríamos tener la experiencia".

"Vaya, muchas gracias. Mi vida ahora está completa", Stiles refunfuña, el sarcasmo goteando de sus palabras.

Justo en ese momento, Deaton ha encontrado a los cachorros en la pantalla de ultrasonido y congela el marco, señalando dos pequeños puntos en forma de maní. Stiles se rompe al instante y comienza a lloriquear. ¡Hormonas de mierda!

\-----

Una mañana, una semana antes de que Derek llegue a su casa, el sheriff prepara panqueques en la cocina para él, Stiles, que ahora tiene un apetito realmente increíble, y la mitad del resto. Por lo general, están dando vueltas tanto como pueden, y Stiles ha quedado realmente impresionado con la tolerancia de su padre hacia las extrañas tendencias de los hombres lobo; como amontonarse en el sofá juntos, a pesar de que hay dos sillones muy cómodos al lado. Por no mencionar la horda voraz que se derrama en la puerta cuando termina la escuela, y las peleas y gruñidos generales.

Justo cuando el sheriff está amontonando el último panqueque en un plato, hay un grito todopoderoso desde el piso de arriba. Los hombres lobo presentes se levantan del sofá y suben las escaleras antes de que el último tono se apague. Encuentran a Stiles en su dormitorio, sentado abatido en su cama, con los vaqueros desabrochados.

Erica es la primera en recuperarse.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso, Stiles? ¿Los cachorros patearon?"

Él resopla y niega con la cabeza.

"No, son mis jeans. Ya no me entran. ¡Estoy gordo! "Stiles se levanta y gira su lado hacia ellos, mostrando la suave hinchazón de su abdomen. No es mucho, pero es suficiente que se note.

El silencio reina durante unos treinta segundos y luego todos los hombres lobo están en el piso, aullando de risa. Stiles arroja los pantalones vaqueros, saca un par de pantalones de chándal y sale de la habitación con un bufido. Su padre le ofrece panqueques cuando baja y luego corre a buscar un par de sus propios pantalones vaqueros, sin pasarse de moda, para que Stiles se los ponga para ir a clase. Cuando Erica, Isaac, Scott y Jackson aparecen en la cocina cinco minutos más tarde, con caras muy serias, Stiles todavía está furioso y se cuidan de no enojarlo más. Isaac incluso llega a comprar papas fritas a Stiles para el almuerzo. Jackson tose algo que suena sospechosamente como  _una mamada_. Nadie le hace caso.

Después de la escuela, la manada insiste en llevar a Stiles a comprar ropa nueva. Se burla y les recuerda que solo se hará más grande, por lo que realmente no hay razón para comprar algo que no le servirá en unas pocas semanas. Isaac y Scott sacan los ojos de cachorro, Erica fulmina y Boyd los ignora a todos. Al final, Stiles cede y regresa a casa con unos jeans ridículamente holgados, grandes sudaderas para esconder su creciente barriga y dos bodystockings de bebés con lobos de dibujos animados que Erica había arrullado hasta que Jackson resopló y sacó su tarjeta de crédito, arrebató las cosas caras y marchó hacia la caja.

Después de que llegan a casa y se han llenado de comida, Erica saca un punto válido. Definitivamente necesita preparar una excusa pronto para explicar por qué de repente está subiendo de peso, y solo por el medio. No puede decirle a la gente que está embarazado. Aquellos que no se ocupan de los hombres lobo a diario son más propensos a reaccionar mal ante tal afirmación.

Cuando Jackson sugiere decirle a la gente que está desarrollando una barriga cervecera, Stiles le arroja una botella a su cara burlona y Scott le da un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, dejando a Jackson en el suelo.

Al final, es el sheriff quien resuelve el problema. Cuando todavía están discutiendo en la cena, él mira hacia arriba como si fuera pan comido y simplemente dice que podrían echarle la culpa a los medicamentos de Stiles. Podrían decirle a la gente que tuvo que cambiar a otro tipo, lo que complica su metabolismo y le hace ganar peso. Unos pocos momentos de silencio siguen antes de que todos hablen a la vez, alabando al sheriff por su buena idea.

\-----

El día antes de que supuestamente llegue Derek, Stiles está sentado en su habitación solo por una vez, y esperando ansiosamente a que Derek responda a su mensaje de texto. Isaac, Erica y Boyd están abajo mirando un partido con su padre, y Scott tiene una cita con Allison. Jackson ha sido galardonado con el honor de estar en casa de Derek por la noche, y está con Lydia.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Stiles revisa su bandeja de salida nuevamente, comprobando dos veces que su texto no era demasiado directo y que no puede malinterpretarse. Es un mensaje simple.

_Hola Sourwolf, apuesto a que estás aullando por llegar a casa, ¿eh? ;) Me preguntaba si tal vez ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo alguna vez? ¿Como una cita? S._

Se había sentido un poco raro al agregar la parte de la cita, pero quería asegurarse de que estaba claro que quería decir algo más que solo conocerse como amigos. Tal vez es un poco directo, considerando que este es  _Derek_  a quien le está enviando mensajes de texto, pero bueno, el tipo lo embarazo, por lo que se siente justificado.

Realiza la mitad de su tarea de economía antes de que su teléfono suene y se lanza hacia él, casi volcándose sobre la silla de su escritorio en el proceso. Su corazón está martilleando en su pecho y sus dedos tiemblan.

_¡No eres gracioso! Bien. ¿La próxima semana? D._

De acuerdo, entonces, al menos es afirmativo. Tal vez a Stiles le gustaría un poco más de entusiasmo, pero dado que el medio normal de comunicación de Derek consiste en gruñir y gruñir, no es necesariamente una mala respuesta.

Stiles teclea rápidamente una respuesta.

 _Por supuesto. Me gustaría hablar contigo cuando vuelvas a casa. Hasta entonces_.

Él no obtiene una respuesta para eso, pero no le molesta. Derek nunca escribe realmente a menos que tenga algo que decir.

Cuando su energía se agota, baja las escaleras para encontrar a su padre en el fondo de otro montón de cachorros en el sofá. La vista lo hace reír y su corazón se derrite. Isaac está tendido en el sofá con los pies en el regazo del sheriff, Erica está medio echada sobre Boyd con la espalda apoyada contra un lado de su padre. Boyd está medio sentado junto al reposabrazos y la televisión todavía está encendida. Stiles lo apaga y si no tenía experiencia personal con el calor que conlleva estar en el fondo de una pila de hombres lobo, él encontraría una manta también para ellos, pero él sabe que es completamente innecesario.

Se va a la cama y se duerme abrazando la chaqueta de Derek con un brazo y el otro sobre su propio estómago.

\-----

Cuando Derek sube por el camino de entrada a su casa, puede sentir una sensación de calma y de sentirse como en casa. Han pasado tres largos meses. Había estado cada vez más nervioso ya que el impulso de estar en casa con su manada había crecido. Al final, probablemente fue un poco desagradable, pero los amigos de su familia lo entendieron, saben cómo son las cosas con las manadas de lobos. Tal vez no había respetado todas las leyes de tránsito en su camino a casa, pero la alianza es importante para la manada y ahora es segura, así que, en general, el viaje ha valido la pena.

El hecho de que ningún desastre haya afectado a Beacon Hills mientras estuvo fuera es también una parte muy esencial de la razón por la que no pudo asustarse totalmente y huir a su casa.

Ahora que finalmente ha regresado, es aún más obvio cuánto ha extrañado su manada. Incluso a Stiles. De acuerdo,  _especialmente_  más a Stiles  si es honesto. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que Stiles era solo un compañero molesto que tenía que soportar si quería que Scott se quedara, pero luego había demostrado ser útil, y en el camino su incesante divagación y su peculiar humor habían pasado por debajo de la piel de Derek. El niño también es agradable a los ojos. Tal vez no es tradicionalmente guapo, es un poco torpe y larguirucho, pero hay una especie de armonía que Derek encuentra muy atractivo.

Decir que Derek se había sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos la noche antes de irse sería una gran subestimación, y lo pensó mucho las primeras semanas de su viaje. Por alguna razón, Stiles no se había puesto en contacto con él, y dado lo mucho que suele hablar, bueno, Derek había pensado que lamentaba lo que habían hecho esa noche. Él no quiere presionar a Stiles y Derek sabe que a pesar de que tiene la  _apariencia_ , su personalidad no es precisamente soleada y brillante, así que ¿podría culpar a un tipo como Stiles por un  _gracias,_   _pero no gracias_?

Luego Stiles comenzó a enviarle mensajes de texto hace un par de semanas y Derek había sido cautelosamente optimista. Quizás Stiles también pensó que podrían ser buenos juntos. Los textos no habían sido coquetos ni nada, pero al menos Stiles ha mostrado interés. Por supuesto, él había escrito ayer por la tarde preguntando por una cita real, y Derek había estado tan nervioso que había confundido totalmente el rastro que estaba olfateando en ese momento.

\-----

Cuando Derek sale de su automóvil, lo primero que piensa es que es demasiado silencioso. Su segundo pensamiento es que aparentemente la manada no se ha quedado en su casa porque sus olores, aunque todavía presentes y persistentes, son más débiles que cuando partió. Inhala profundamente, pero no hay rastros de extraños cerca de la casa, así que parece que no tenían ganas de quedarse aquí sin él. Él frunce el ceño. Se supone que su casa es un lugar donde la manada se siente segura y feliz, entonces ¿por qué se mantuvieron alejados?

Cuando entra, puede escuchar que la televisión está encendida en la sala de estar. Siguiendo el sonido, encuentra a Jackson durmiendo en el sofá, Lydia sobre su pecho. Nadie más está a la vista. Cuando Derek apaga el televisor, los ojos de Jackson se abren de golpe y mira directamente a Derek.

"¿Dónde están los otros?", Gruñe Derek. Él quiere que sepan que no está feliz de que todos hayan abandonado su casa.

"Están en la casa de Stiles", graznó Jackson, dándose la vuelta para mirar al respaldo del sofá, Lydia acunada contra su pecho. Una mano busca una manta a ciegas y cuando se encuentra con una esquina, la levanta y la cubre con la chica dormida.

Derek resopla y se resigna a tener que ir a la ciudad y traer al resto de su manada, pero primero quiere desempacar sus maletas y cambiarse de ropa. Sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación, donde se congela justo en el umbral. Su almohada y su manta ya no están, al igual que su chaqueta de cuero. ¿Quién los tomaría? Isaac no se atrevería, y probablemente a Boyd no le importe lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Si Erica robó su chaqueta de cuero para tratar de parecer fría, él le romperá los brazos y la castigará en los próximos dos ejercicios de entrenamiento. Un gruñido sordo retumba en su pecho mientras busca en los cajones un par de jeans limpios y una camisa.

Mientras pasa por la sala de estar en su camino hacia el automóvil, ve que Jackson está durmiendo nuevamente. Parece que la manada se ha vuelto perezosa sin él. Gruñe en el auto hasta la ciudad.

\-----

Stiles se despierta temprano el día en que esperan a Derek y él se vuelve inquieto durante media hora antes de darse por vencido y agarra la chaqueta y la almohada de Derek, baja las escaleras y entra al salón donde los demás todavía duermen. una pila en el sofá. Empuja a Isaac, que murmura mientras duerme, pero se desliza para que Stiles se pueda recostar junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de su padre, todavía aferrado a la almohada de Derek y vistiendo la chaqueta. Erica se desenrolla un poco y tiende una mano para frotar el cuello de Stiles, pero no parece estar completamente despierta. Boyd está roncando suavemente y toda la escena es tan acogedora que Stiles se queda dormido con los brazos de Isaac abrazando sus piernas, Erica acariciándolo a él, y a su padre y a Boyd roncando una suave banda sonora en cuestión de minutos.

Nadie siquiera se da cuenta cuando el Camaro se detiene fuera de la casa.

\-----

Al salir del automóvil, Derek respira profundamente y casi se siente abrumado por la intensidad del olor de la manada. Así que al menos ha descubierto dónde han estado todo este tiempo, pero ¿por qué han estado en la casa de Stiles? Además de Scott, nunca le han tenido un gran aprecio, entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado?

No está seguro de si debe probar la puerta de entrada, el coche todavía está en la entrada, por lo que el sheriff debe estar en casa. Ya sea que sepa o no que está alojando a casi toda una manada de hombres lobo es incierto, entonces Derek rápidamente se escabulle a la parte trasera de la casa y ágilmente se lanza a la ventana de Stiles. No está bloqueado, así que la abre y entra.

La habitación está vacía, pero el olor de la manada en la cama es intenso. Todos han estado aquí, parece que mucho. Cuando Derek se acerca, huele su propio olor. Es viejo y desvaído, pero ahi. Resulta ser su frazada y una de sus camisas viejas que ni siquiera sabía que faltaba.

Decidiendo verificar las escaleras, encuentra a toda la pandilla, incluyendo Stiles y, sorprendentemente, el sheriff, en una gran pila en el sofá. Espera un momento para que su aroma impregne la habitación y los mira, secretamente divertido, mientras Boyd, Isaac y Erica se ponen de pie repentinamente.

Lo que no esperaría en un millón de malditos años es que todos lo miren con los ojos dorados, y que un coro de gruñidos resuene alrededor de la habitación. ¿Que demonios? Su estado de alerta se dispara, y sus sentidos elevados captan un extraño aroma. No es desagradable, es rico y delicado; es como un débil eco de algo que olió antes, hace mucho tiempo. Sus fosas nasales se abren y sabe que sus ojos probablemente brillan de rojo.

Los gruñidos de betas vacilan y algunos gruñidos se cuelan en respuesta a su reacción, pero todavía están visiblemente tensos, aunque enfocados únicamente en Derek, y después de algunos latidos del corazón, el gruñido de Erica se reanuda.

Derek cambia e intenta localizar el origen de ese olor y descubre, para su sorpresa, que parece emanar de Stiles. Da unos pasos vacilantes hacia el sofá, lo que provoca que Erica e Isaac se pongan de pie en un instante, bloqueando la vista de Stiles.

Derek podría ser un Alfa indulgente de alguna manera ahora, pero soportar el comportamiento gruñón y ofensivo de sus betas aún hará que su sangre hierva. Su propio gruñido de respuesta tiene la fuerza de un Alfa, y puede ver a Erica titubear, pero a pesar de que Isaac se queja patéticamente, se mantiene de pie y se niega a retroceder.

Justo cuando Derek se está preparando para lidiar con la situación, la voz de Stiles viene detrás de sus betas.

"Está bien muchachos, descansen. Todos esos gruñidos despertarán a mi padre ".

Para la consternación de Derek, Isaac y Erica inmediatamente se inclinan. Dejan de gruñir, sus posturas se desploman y giran la mitad hacia Stiles, quien mira por encima del hombro de Isaac a Derek.

"Oye, Sourwolf. Bienvenido de nuevo", dice con una sonrisa.

Una parte de Derek quiere devolverle la sonrisa, pero está aturdido por la escena que acaba de ver, y sus instintos están gimiendo por ese aroma que Stiles está filtrando por la habitación mientras que al mismo tiempo enfurece la necesidad de afirmar su afirmación. sobre los miembros de su manada, que parecen haber cambiado lealtades. Sin embargo, su lado humano sabe que tiene que haber una explicación. Cualquier expresión que se rompa a través de su máscara normalmente en blanco debe haber mostrado algo de su decepción con sus betas, porque Stiles sonríe la sonrisa torcida favorita de Derek y pone una mano en el brazo de Isaac, apretando suavemente.

Al no ser capaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada al saludo, Derek levanta una ceja y dice, "¿Cómo robaste mi betas mientras estaba fuera? ¿Sobornandolos con comida?"

Stiles resopla.

"No, no pude deshacerme de ellos, son como sanguijuelas. Protectores, pero aún así ".

Erica lo mira e Isaac se ve avergonzado.

Derek está instantáneamente en alerta.

"¿Por qué necesitas protección? ¿Tuviste problemas con los cazadores? ¿Algo sobrenatural?"

Stiles le sonríe y niega con la cabeza, luciendo extrañamente intenso. Feliz, pero intenso.

Luego, empuja a Isaac fuera del camino y avanza, encogiéndose de hombros, ¡eh! Esa es la chaqueta de  _Derek_. Incluso con la camiseta de gran tamaño que lleva Stiles, su vientre hinchado es obvio en un tipo tan delgado.

Derek siente su mandíbula caer y está bastante seguro de que su corazón se detiene en su pecho.

\-----

Stiles mira a Derek, quien todavía está parado allí mirando con la boca abierta. Stiles considera hacer una de esas bromas de  _'no te comas una mosca'_ , pero vamos, son antiguas y estúpidas, así que no, simplemente no.

A medida que el silencio se prolonga, un sentimiento de terror se cuela en Stiles. Él puede sentir su sonrisa vacilar y sus manos automáticamente rodean su estómago para acunar a sus cachorros. ¿Derek va a enloquecer y huir? ¿Va a exigir que Stiles se deshaga de sus bebés? Él puede sentir que su pecho se contrae y su aliento comienza a silbar mientras su pulso se acelera.

Su reacción parece poner a Derek en marcha y se tambalea hacia adelante, deteniéndose a unos pocos pies de Stiles con su mano flotando en frente de su vientre como si quisiera tocarlo.

"¿Es eso... ? ¿Eres ... Stiles? "La voz de Derek es suave y gentil, sus ojos llenos de asombro.

El latido de Stiles sigue latiendo con fuerza, pero ya no tiene miedo de que Derek enloquezca o exija cosas irrazonables. Nunca ha visto al Alfa tan suave y dócil. Huele, ¿cuándo comenzó a llorar de nuevo? Hombre, ¡las hormonas son unas perras!

"Estoy embarazado", Stiles grazna, con voz gruesa. Se aclara la garganta y trata de inyectarse un poco de su habitual palabrota: "¡Tu extraño esperma de hombre lobo me dejó embarazado!" Como todavía tiene lágrimas en los ojos y ahora también una gran sonrisa vertiginosa, no cree que su queja suena del todo sincero.

Los ojos de Derek casi salen de su cabeza, y su mirada parpadea entre la cara y el estómago de Stiles. Extiende sus manos nuevamente, dejándolas flotar casi como si tuviera miedo de tocarle sin permiso.

"¿Puedo?", Pregunta el Alfa, tímidamente, que es el primero. Normalmente, él es todo gruñidos y ojos brillantes y  _'Yo soy el Alfa'_ , irrumpiendo donde quiere, cuando quiera. Stiles lo hace con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que su voz lo ha abandonado temporalmente.

Manos cálidas y suaves aterrizan en su vientre y acarician su bulto en suaves círculos. Las grandes palmas del Alfa casi cubren por completo la protuberancia de Stiles. Una sonrisa crece en la cara de Derek, lenta pero constantemente. Se acerca a Stiles, presentando una línea de calidez reconfortante a lo largo de su costado.

No siendo uno para los silencios, cómodo o no, Stiles olfatea de nuevo y mira a Derek, una sonrisa torcida sale a la superficie.

"Entonces, ¿aún quieres salir conmigo?"

Derek resopla, en algún lugar entre exasperado y divertido, y levanta una ceja.

"¿Todavía quieres salir  _conmigo_ , Stiles?"

Stiles lo mira y señala un dedo en el pecho del Alfa.

"El hecho de que nos hayamos saltados algunos pasos en todo este proceso no significa que no puedas llevarme a una cita real, Sourwolf".

Derek se ríe y se inclina para acariciar el cuello de Stiles. Él tararea satisfecho y lame un camino mojado desde la clavícula de Stiles hasta el punto sensible detrás de su oreja. Stiles se sonroja y lanza miradas a la manada. Todos sonríen con aire de suficiencia, incluso Boyd. Isaac parece listo para estallar, está muy feliz.

Stiles esconde su cara en el hueco del cuello de Derek y murmura en voz baja, "¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? Es un gran negocio y no quiero forzar nada sobre ti ".

Unos fuertes brazos rodean a Stiles, y Derek lo aprieta con fuerza.

"Está más que bien, Stiles. Es maravilloso. Siempre he querido una gran familia, es una gran parte de ser un lobo. Solo he tenido miedo Desde el incendio ... Te asusta tener miedo, ¿sabes? "Su voz suena extrañamente tensa y Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek es tan emotivo como él. Es un pensamiento reconfortante, pero un poco desalentador al mismo tiempo. Stiles nunca antes había visto a Derek mostrar tanta emoción.

"Bueno, seremos tu familia ahora. La manada, tú, yo y los cachorros ".

Los ojos de Derek se abren de nuevo. "¿Cachorros? ¿Como en plural?"

Stiles se ríe y presiona un beso en la garganta del Alfa.

"Sí, hay dos aquí". Stiles se da palmaditas en el estómago felizmente.

Derek se queda aturdido durante medio segundo, luego sonríe aún más y agarra la cara de Stiles con ambas manos y plantas un beso grande y húmedo en esos labios tentadoras y llenos.

Hay un gemido detrás de ellos y Stiles y Derek miran a su alrededor para ver al resto de la manada casi vibrando en el lugar para unirse a ellos. El Alfa resopla y abre uno de sus brazos para dejarlos entrar en los abrazos. Isaac se apresura, Erica grita, "¡Estamos teniendo cachorros!" Y se lanza hacia ellos.

Boyd camina a un ritmo normal, mientras que el papá de Stiles suelta un bufido confuso y casi se cae del sofá cuando todas sus mantas de hombre lobo se disparan. Abre los ojos empañado y examina la pila de brazos y piernas enredados que son la manada, Stiles en el centro.

"Buenos días, ¿comienzo con los panqueques?", Pregunta el sheriff.

Stiles intenta hacerse una idea de su padre a través de la masa de hombres lobo, pero finalmente se da por vencido y se conforma con gritar: "Gracias, papá, eso sería genial".

Su padre tararea en afirmación y como una ocurrencia tardía grita: "Bienvenido a la familia, Derek".

\-----

Toda la mañana la paso con la manada comiendo un montón de panqueques mientras le decía a Derek todo lo que lo había extrañado, cómo Stiles tenía síntomas, su visita a Deaton, todo el asunto. ¿ _Cómo diablos es esto posible_? dilema, y también revelan su razonamiento por no decirle a Derek antes. Refunfuña un poco al respecto, pero está muy contento de no seguir guardando rencor por mucho tiempo. Él perdona a Stiles de inmediato y Stiles se apresura a aprovechar sus privilegios como futura madre, exigiendo panqueques adicionales y enviando a los demás a buscar sus cosas. Derek observa, entretenido, mientras su manada corretea para satisfacer todos los caprichos de Stiles. Sin embargo, también está orgulloso de ver a su manada tan concentrado y responsable.

Después del almuerzo, Derek envía a sus betas para que pueda pasar un rato a solas con Stiles. Terminan en su habitación abrazados en la cama. Derek no puede mantener sus manos alejadas del vientre de Stiles y se acurruca presionando una oreja contra la piel hinchada, escuchando los latidos del corazón de los cachorros con una alegre expresión en su rostro. Stiles no puede recordar haber visto al Alfa tan relajado y feliz y alcanza una mano, acariciando la mejilla de Derek, la barba incipiente bajo los dedos. Una oleada de placer lo llena y él enreda sus dedos en el cabello del chico mayor, tirando de él hacia arriba y en un beso.

Stiles suspira feliz en el beso y cuando Derek lame su labio inferior, se abre, atrayendo la lengua del Alfa hacia su boca, acariciándola con la suya. Un gemido retumba en el pecho de Derek y empuja su muslo entre las piernas de Stiles. Con las hormonas y todo, el libido de Stiles ha estado fuera de escala en las últimas semanas, por lo que no le lleva mucho tiempo calentarse, y pronto está moliendo su erección contra la pierna de Derek, jadeando en sus besos, que se han tornado sucios.

Agarrando el dobladillo de la camisa de Derek, Stiles se queja de que ya se la quite. Él quiere poner sus manos sobre esos increíbles abdominales y tan pronto como la camiseta golpea el suelo, lo hace, mientras chupa besos húmedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Derek, haciendo una pausa para morder suavemente un delicioso lóbulo de la oreja. Derek jadea y toma represalias mordiendo el hueco del cuello de Stiles. Ese es uno de sus puntos débiles y Stiles gime obscenamente. Lo que sea, él está teniendo sexo así que no le importa.

Derek lo empuja sobre su espalda y empuja la holgada camiseta de Stiles, revelando su estómago. Stiles se sonroja, sintiéndose un poco consciente de sí mismo por su apariencia, pero Derek lo está mirando con ese brillo hambriento en los ojos, como Stiles es el jodido buffet más sabroso en el que alguna vez haya visto. Una lengua rosada salta para humedecer sus labios y luego se inclina, acariciando el ombligo de Stiles, moviendo su lengua adentro. Stiles chilla y lo esposa en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Normalmente su ombligo no está fuera de los límites, pero desde que su barriga comenzó a crecer ha sido muy sensible y no en el oh-mi-dios-si-tú-tócame-allí-yo-quiero-follar-jizz-todo- en cierto modo, sino más bien en el modo oh-mi-Dios-tantas-cosquillas-y-si-tu-valoras-tu-vida-tu-no-te-mantendrás alejado de él.

"¡Lo siento!", Exclama, "estoy demasiado sensible en este momento, ¿entonces podrías, quizás, poner tu lengua en otra parte?"

Derek sonríe y Stiles instantáneamente sabe que está en problemas. Una raya mojada se deja al lado de Stiles por la lengua malvada de Derek y no se detiene hasta que golpea su ingle. Derek acaricia la erección palpitante de Stiles y empuja su nariz en el cabello oscuro en la base, inhalando el puro aroma del hombre. Stiles gime, jadeando por respirar. Esas malditas hormonas lo hacen tan jodidamente fácil que es casi embarazoso. Está a punto de suplicarle a Derek que continúe con eso. Él realmente no quiere apresurarlo; él quiere saborear cada segundo, pero su sangre está latiendo a través de sus venas como el fuego y él puede sentir que sale pre semen de su erección. De repente, la lengua de Derek está allí, lamiéndola, y Stiles no puede evitar empujarse, buscando fricción.

"Derek, por favor, ¡ _Joder_! ¡Yo te quiero mucho!"

En respuesta, Derek cubre el bulto del bebé con ambas manos y rápidamente envuelve sus labios alrededor de la polla de su amante, tomándolo todo, girando su lengua y proporcionándole una deliciosa succión. Stiles agarra las sábanas e intenta no meterse en la boca del Alfa. Es simultáneamente demasiado y no lo suficiente, por lo que jadea y se retuerce, pero deja que Derek controle el ritmo.

Una de las manos del Alpha sale disparada y abre el cajón de la mesita de noche, hurgando en busca del lubricante que su nariz le dice que está allí. Le toma menos de diez segundos y Stiles perdona un momento para estar celoso de eso; si él hubiera sido el que buscaba a ciegas el lubricante con una mano y su boca todavía envuelta en una polla, él estaría allí por días o hasta que su compañero de cama se durmiera mientras esperaba. Mientras ha estado reflexionando sobre sus propios defectos, Derek ha deslizado sus dedos y los está arrastrando hacia el sur, dejando rastros resbaladizos, acariciando las bolas de Stiles y moviéndose más hacia abajo, dando vueltas alrededor de su entrada.

Todo el tiempo que Derek abre Stiles con sus dedos, continúa besando y acariciando el vientre de su amante. Stiles no puede evitar pensar que Derek es adorable con esto. Es evidente que el hombre lobo tiene algunos instintos de protección principales encendidos. Parece que el embarazo ha desenterrado algunos sentimientos profundamente arraigados y, al hacerlo feliz, parece haber empujado a Derek más allá de la línea entre el humano y el lobo. Al menos a juzgar por el hecho de que esos dientes no son completamente humanos preocupados por la piel de la cadera de Stiles.

"Cuidado con los dientes, chico lobo", bromea, sonriendo hacia el Alpha, que simplemente bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, incluso mientras chupa la polla él todavía puede dar esa mirada de ¿ _cómo estás aún respirando si eres tan estúpido_?

Antes de que Stiles pueda comenzar a parlotear sobre su gran inteligencia, Derek tuerce los dos dedos que tiene en el culo de su amante y le golpea la próstata. Stiles gime ruidosamente y arquea su espalda.

"¡Joder, sí, sí, joder, allí mismo! ¡Jesús Derek, quiero tu polla,  _ahora_! "

Stiles mira hacia abajo y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Derek. Las pupilas del Alfa tienen un gran deseo, dejando solo un delgado anillo de rojo visible. Gruñe y se arrastra por el cuerpo de Stiles, besándose y mordisqueando en el camino, hasta que alcanza los pezones de Stiles. Chasqueando la punta de su lengua contra los brotes rosados, antes de soplar aire sobre ellos, el hombre lobo los observa apretarse. Stiles sisea y no puede evitar rechinar las caderas. Él puede sentir la erección de Derek flotando al ritmo de sus movimientos y un constante goteo de pre semen se arrastra por el muslo de Stiles.

Cuando está satisfecho con el estado de los pezones de Stiles - apretado y descuidado mojado por toda la saliva del hombre lobo - Derek lo besa perezosamente, lamiendo en su boca y Stiles gime con frustración por el lento avance. ¡Quería la polla de Derek en él ayer! Extendiendo la mano y clavando los dedos en los impresionantes músculos de la espalda del Alpha, intenta mover las cosas, acercando a Derek. Sin embargo, no llegan muy lejos antes de que se presente un dilema. Cuando el hombre lobo se apoya en Stiles, ejerce una presión incómoda sobre su vientre y se retuerce, frunciendo el ceño. Derek se levanta inmediatamente y mira hacia abajo entre ellos.

"¿Duele?", Pregunta el Alfa vacilante. "¿Tenemos que parar?"

Stiles se queja. Está tan cachondo que podría meterse en un buzón. Él necesita conseguir algo de polla, preferiblemente de Derek, ahora mismo. Él se empuja en la cama y se pone de lado, haciendo manos graciosas a su amante.

"Ven aquí, Derek. Desde atrás, ¿está bien?

Derek se mueve hacia arriba, colocándose contra la espalda de Stiles, rodeando a Stiles con los brazos, colocando una mano sobre su abdomen, dejando que el otro se mueva y toque un pezón. Stiles puede sentir que la gran polla de Derek se escapa y se cuela copiosamente contra sus nalgas. Él se mueve hacia atrás sugestivamente y escucha el aliento de Derek.

"¿Me vas a follar o qué? Estoy tan preparado aquí. Por favor, Derek, ¡quiero que golpees mi culo tan fuerte que pueda sentir tu polla en mi garganta! "

Derek gime detrás de él.

"Jesús Stiles, lo que sale de ti. ¡Increíble!"

Él agarra la base de su pene, lo alinea y presiona hacia adelante mientras empuja una rodilla entre las piernas de Stiles para extenderlas para un mejor acceso. Al principio, hay un poco de resistencia, pero cuando Derek empuja un poco más fuerte, el músculo cede y comienza a deslizarse hacia adentro. Es un deslizamiento largo y suave, y pronto es profundo. Derek se acerca al cuello de Stiles y ambos están jadeando y gimiendo mientras comienza un empuje lento y superficial.

En cuestión de minutos Derek logra dar con la próstata de su amante y Stiles grita, levantando una mano para apoyarse contra la cabecera, usando la otra para agarrar el trasero de Derek, tirando de él más profundo. El Alfa gruñe y toma su velocidad, follando más fuerte a Stiles.

"Dios, eres tan apretado, es como si todavía fueras virgen", Derek jadea. Stiles suelta una carcajada, pero se rompe en un gemido cuando la polla de Derek raspa sobre su punto dulce.

"Sí, bueno, es solo mi segunda vez, ya sabes. Solo he estado contigo ".

El ritmo de Derek titubea y sus brazos se tensan alrededor de Stiles. Un gemido escapa de él y presiona su mejilla contra la espalda de Stiles, murmurando frases interrumpidas, ¡ _tan perfectas, tan calientes y mías_!

Stiles suspira feliz y echa hacia atrás sus caderas, murmurando: "Tuyo".

La mano que Derek tiene sobre el vientre de Stiles se extiende hacia abajo y agarra su descuidada erección, sacudiéndolo con la intención de complacerlo. El hombre lobo gruñe detrás de él y esto es lo que Stiles ama más; haciendo que Derek esté tan loco de lujuria que eche un vistazo al borde de su control de hierro y simplemente vaya con sus instintos, se folle duro a Stiles, lo muerda, lo marque. No tiene sentido, debería temer a un Derek desenfrenado y primario, pero no es así. Simplemente hace que todo su cuerpo ruja de deseo y se excita tanto que cree que cada golpe lo hará explotar.

Deliberadamente inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta y gemidos largos y fuertes, antes de exigir con una voz ronca que apenas reconoce como propia, "Vamos Derek, ¡marcame! ¡Muéstrame que soy tuyo!"

Derek emite una especie de ruido estrangulado, como  _si_  lo quisiera tanto, pero sabe que es arriesgado cuando está fuera de control. Stiles aprieta su mano sobre el culo del Alfa, amasando su firme mejilla mientras gira su cabeza un poco para que su yugular esté justo en la cara de Derek. Stiles sabe que está presionando su suerte, pero no puede evitarlo.

Dientes afilados se agarran a su pulso y Stiles, honesto a Dios, gime, como si fuera lo mejor de todos, lo cual podría ser en su opinión. Él sabe que Derek no puede rechazar a nadie a menos que muerda con intención, por lo que no está preocupado por eso. Un cálido rastro de sangre baja por su garganta, sin llegar muy lejos antes de que la lengua del hombre lobo esté allí, lamiéndola y suavizando la mordida.

Las caderas de Derek están empujando a un ritmo frenético, golpeando a Stiles que se está preparando para volver a lamerse los labios.

"¡Dios, Derek! Eres ...  _ah_  ... ridículamente bueno ... en esto. ¡ _Joder_!"

Derek mueve su muñeca con un movimiento ascendente en la polla de su compañero, usando su pulgar para frotar la cabeza, untando el pre semen. Gruñe en la oreja de Stiles y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Con su mano libre, pellizca un pezón, y cuando la sensación choca con un golpe particularmente bueno y un empuje que golpea su próstata, Stiles se arquea, grita y sale a borbotones por toda la mano de Derek y su propia barriga.

Derek maldice cuando el cuerpo tembloroso de Stiles se aferra a él, haciendo que Stiles de repente se dé cuenta de una extraña sensación. Es como si la base de la polla de Derek se estuviera expandiendo lentamente, atrapando su aro en cada empuje.

"Derek, ¿qué es eso?"

El Alpha gruñe.

"Mierda, es mi nudo. No te preocupes, me retiraré, Stiles, "dice Derek y comienza a retroceder.

El cerebro de Stiles está corriendo a través de todos sus conocimientos de hombres lobo a una velocidad increíble y no le lleva mucho tiempo descubrir lo que está sucediendo. Una oleada de excitación embriagadora lo golpea como un mazo. ¡Quiere tomar el nudo de Derek! Dios, ¡él lo quiere! Él puede sentir su polla agotada despertando una vez más.

Él agarra el culo de Derek y dice: "¡No! No te retires Yo ... lo quiero ".

El Alfa se congela detrás de él.

"Stiles, ¿estás seguro? Se pone grande y no sé si ya estás listo para eso ".

Stiles se empuja hacia atrás mientras intenta arrastrar a Derek.

"Sí, estoy jodidamente seguro. Lo quiero. ¡Anudame, Derek! "

Derek titubea unos segundos antes de reanudar sus embestidas, gimiendo cada vez que el nudo se engancha en el borde de Stiles. Debe ser realmente sensible. Stiles retrocede, gime, y de repente Derek empuja profundamente,  _tan_  profundo, y quieto. Sus brazos agarran a Stiles con fuerza como un vicio y el nudo se hincha rápidamente, causando que Stiles lloriquee y jadee. Su polla aparentemente no está asustada por el estiramiento y la quemadura; es duro y palpitante de nuevo.

Derek está mordisqueando el cuello de Stiles, gimiendo y haciendo pequeños movimientos giratorios con sus caderas. Está murmurando en un tono sucio: "Te voy a llenar. ¡Llénate de mi venida hasta que no puedas sostener más, hasta que sienta que vas a romperte! Hueles como si vinieras por días ".

El nudo aún se está hinchando levemente y Stiles está empezando a preocuparse de que sea demasiado, se siente enorme y la quemadura está al borde del dolor real, cuando finalmente se detiene y Derek respira hondo y ondula sus caderas. De alguna manera se siente como que Stiles se divide en el medio, aunque también se siente muy bien. Se mueve un poco y gime cuando el nudo tira de sus entrañas. Estar encerrado con un hombre lobo como este no debería ser tan caliente, pero lo es. Stiles está a punto de incendiarse. Es tan placentero, incluso si duele un poco.

Tratando de aliviar la presión un poco, empuja sus caderas hacia atrás contra la pelvis de Derek y el movimiento hace que el nudo se golpee contra su próstata. Envía una corriente casi eléctrica que sube por su espina dorsal y se sacude y grita, sorprendiendo a Derek.

"Stiles, ¿estás bien?"

Stiles maúlla patéticamente y vuelve a empujar.

"¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí, todo está bien. ¡Por favor, comienza a moverte ahora mismo! "

Derek gruñe, "¡Como ordenes!", Pero cumple, no obstante. Sus movimientos son limitados con su nudo encerrado dentro de su amante, pero se las arregla para estimular el punto dulce de Stiles continuamente y pronto está maldiciendo y pidiendo todo de una vez, mientras agarra las sábanas en un agarre mortal.

Derek se queja y sus caderas vacilan. Stiles hace un ruido frustrado en su garganta, pero el hombre lobo lo calla y le pregunta: "¿Podemos sentarnos?"

Stiles simplemente asiente y Derek agarra su cintura y los empuja hacia arriba, por lo que está sentado en cuclillas con Stiles a horcajadas sobre su regazo de espaldas al pecho del Alfa. La nueva posición le da a Derek más influencia y dobla sus brazos bajo los de Stiles y los encorva para agarrar los hombros de su amante, lo que le permite tirar de Stiles hacia abajo mientras mece sus caderas.

Es acalorado e intensamente íntimo y Stiles no puede evitar inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para descansar sobre el hombro de Derek. El nudo está rechinando contra su punto dulce y se siente increíble. Todavía arde un poco, pero el placer sobrepasa el dolor en este punto. Él gira la cabeza para besar a Derek húmedamente; jadeando, besos con la boca abierta.

La erección de Stiles se balancea contra su vientre al ritmo de los movimientos de balanceo de sus cuerpos que lo hacen vibrar apreciativamente en su garganta. Derek baja las manos, acariciando el estómago de Stiles y él da un fuerte empujón hacia arriba, gruñe, y comienza a acercarse. La combinación de la sensación de Derek acariciando su sensible barriga,  _sus cachorros_ , el primer pulso de calor abrasándole el interior y el impacto directo de su próstata, hace que Stiles vea estrellas por un segundo antes de gritar  _directamente_ antesu orgasmo que le desgarra violentamente. Su aparición se dispara en un arco, salpicando en la pared sobre su cabecera. Es el orgasmo más intenso que Stiles haya tenido alguna vez, y es la primera y única vez que nunca ha sido tocado.

Derek sigue pulsando y Stiles se toma un tiempo para darse cuenta de que los dientes del hombre lobo están una vez más sujetos en la curva de su cuello.

Él no puede evitar una risa entrecortada.

"¿Soy tu nuevo juguete masticable, Sourwolf?"

Derek gruñe y bombea sus caderas una vez. Esa es toda la respuesta que recibe Stiles.

Eventualmente, Derek deja de venirse,  _hay mucho_  y se siente lleno de estallar, pero todavía están encerrados cuando el Alfa los baja suavemente de nuevo a sus lados. Él levanta una manta y los cubre antes de acurrucarse cerca y envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de Stiles, colocando su cabeza de modo que su nariz quede metida detrás de la oreja de su amante.

Stiles mira hacia la pared, decorado en frío y suspira, "Qué desastre".

Derek tararea y besa la suave piel del cuello de Stiles.

"Me ocuparé de eso más tarde".

En breve, ambos están comenzando a quedarse dormidos, todavía encerrados juntos. Stiles se siente completo ahora, con Derek allí, contento y feliz, y sonríe en su almohada, murmurando adormilado: "Gracias por ser tú, Sourwolf".

Él no ve la esquina de la boca de Derek subiendo.

\-----

Stiles se despierta con la sensación de ser observado. Él abre un ojo y trata de localizar la fuente. Cuando la cara de su padre se enfoca, pareciendo menos que complacida, Stiles grita y se crispa. El movimiento le hace notar que el nudo de Derek aún no se ha desinflado, y todavía están atados. Stiles piensa que debería sentirse raro por estar atrapado con Derek de esta manera, cuando  _no_  es durante los momentos de sexy, pero todavía está demasiado feliz como para preocuparse. Francamente, no está seguro de que le importe, incluso si ese no fuera el caso. Siempre se siente seguro con Derek y todos sus instintos le gritan que esté lo más cerca posible del Alfa, en todo momento. Entonces, sí, no le molesta.

Sin embargo, podría molestar a su padre, si su expresión actual es algo por lo que pueda pasar.

"¿Papá?", Grazna, su voz ronca por los gritos anteriores.

Stiles siente que Derek se congela y se pone tenso detrás de él, aunque no da señales externas de que se haya despertado.

Su padre se aclara la garganta torpemente y desvía la mirada.

"Um, necesito un poco de tu ayuda en la planta baja, chico. ¿Te importa?"

Sintiéndose pálido, Stiles trata desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa para no levantarse de la cama, además del obvio  _'no es un buen momento papá, ya ves, la polla de Derek está atrapada en mí así que a menos que quieras que ambos caminemos como cangrejos por las escaleras, desnudos y aún unidos, me quedaré quieto, gracias_  ".

Cuando el sheriff levanta una ceja, Stiles tose y murmura, "Lo siento, no puedo, papá".

Su padre parece descontento y un poco confundido.

"Oye, entiendo la necesidad de un abrazo post-coital, así como a cualquier hombre, pero necesito tu ayuda Stiles y puedes subir las escaleras enseguida. No tomará mucho tiempo ".

Stiles puede sentir un sonrojo de proporciones épicas que llega rápidamente.

"¡No, papá, quiero decir que literalmente  _no puedo_!"

Adivina la expresión desilusionada con una pizca de confusión.

"¿Disculpa?"

¿Por qué no hay relámpagos disponibles para derribarlo cuando él lo necesita? ¿ _Por qué_?

"Guh, uh papá, nunca quise explicarte esto bien, pero los hombres lobo ... bueno ... su anatomía tiene más en común con los perros que solo las orejas, la piel y los sentidos, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Por favor, por favor, que sea suficiente respuesta.

No, aparentemente él no tiene tanta suerte, siguiendo la expresión ahora consternada de su padre. Stiles decide simplemente saltar malditamente en el extremo profundo.

"Papá, yo ... ¡los hombres lobo tienen nudos! ¿Bueno? Entonces, no puedo salir de la cama, o más bien realmente,  _realmente_  no quiero hacerlo ahora ".

Su padre está congelado, una expresión de terror al amanecer en su rostro.

"¿Nudos? ¿Como ... como lo que tienen los perros? Cuando están criando y no pueden alejarse de ... oh ... ¡ _oh_! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Eres ...? ¡ _Jesús_ , no quiero saber!

La partida del sheriff es bastante cómica. Está fuera de la puerta, dentro del coche y saliendo del camino de entrada casi antes de que la puerta de la habitación de Stiles se cierre detrás de él.

A Stiles le toma unos minutos darse cuenta de que el temblor que puede sentir es que Derek retiene la risa. Bueno, al menos alguien no está eternamente marcado por esa prueba. Stiles resopla y tira un codo hacia atrás, metiéndolo en las costillas del Alfa.

"¡Joder con mi vida! En serio."

La risa de Derek estalla, una risa ronca que reconforta el corazón de Stiles. No puede mantener una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

\-----

La noche siguiente, Derek encuentra a Stiles afuera, donde está sentado envuelto en una gruesa manta en el porche trasero.

"¿Estás bien?", Pregunta.

Stiles se gira para mirarlo, con la boca levantada en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si estoy bien. Sólo pensaba. Nunca pensé que sería padre antes de cumplir los veinte. Es algo desalentador cuando lo piensas ".

Derek suspira y se sienta junto a Stiles, girando a los dos y moviendo a Stiles hasta que se sienta entre las piernas de Derek con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del Alfa.

"Lo sé", dice Derek. Él todavía está esperando su propia gran locura, pero hasta ahora nada ha sucedido. Lógicamente, debería estar asustado, sin importar el historial de su familia, pero todo parece como si tuviera otra oportunidad de tener una familia y realmente lo quiere. Por supuesto, pensó que sería un proceso un poco más lento, ya que solo esperaba comenzar a salir con Stiles cuando volviera, pero sí, de ninguna manera renunciará a la felicidad cuando se sirva en una bandeja de plata como esta.

Él cierra sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y lo abraza, bajando las manos para sentir el oleaje en el abdomen de su compañero. Le llama como la luna llama a su lobo, y la conexión es igual de poderosa.

Él se inclina y bocas en el cuello de Stiles, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando, antes de susurrar al oído de su compañero: "Serás un gran padre".

Stiles resopla, pero sonríe.

"¡Sí claro!"

Derek lo aprieta.

"¡Solo mira la forma en que sigues cuidando de tu propio padre! Lo harás bien ".

En respuesta, Stiles se inclina más hacia atrás y se gira para plantar un beso en la esquina de la boca de Derek.

"Gracias, Sourwolf".

Hay silencio por unos momentos antes de que Stiles de repente se tensa.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué pasa si obtienen mi TDAH? ¡Un escenario de horror total! TDAH en hombres lobos adolescentes, ugh, ¡nos habrían matado ferozmente! ", gime.

Derek no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

Stiles resopla, "Sí, solo esperas hasta que estés hasta las rodillas en pañales, haciendo malabarismos con botellas de leche y al mismo tiempo tratando de evitar que suban las escaleras o se coman la alfombra. A ver si te ríes entonces, ¿eh?

Derek esconde su sonrisa en la manta mientras Stiles se relaja contra él otra vez.

\-----

Durante los próximos meses, Stiles queda impresionado por la cantidad de atención y asistencia, con todas las cosas, que recibe de Derek. Es como si el hombre nunca se quedara quieto. Si Stiles incluso parece demasiado interesado en algo, Derek lo obtendrá o se deshará de él, dependiendo de  _cómo_  lo mire Stiles. Si él solo suspira, Derek exigirá saber qué sucede.

Cuando Stiles se hace más grande, Derek no le deja levantar nada, ni siquiera su mochila, y si se escabulle para tener algo de paz y tranquilidad, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vea a uno de los de la manada, casualmente pasando el rato en las cercanías, listo para saltar si se presenta algún ataque.

Al final, cuando se pone tan grande que tiene que luchar para ver sus pies, Stiles cede y permite que la manada haga todo, ya que tiene suficiente con qué lidiar. Le duelen los pies y le cruje la espalda ominosamente. Stiles desea que su madre todavía esté aquí, incluso para poder disculparse con ella por tener que cargarlo durante nueve meses. Su padre resopla en su café cuando Stiles le revela esa idea. Después tienen algunos momentos tranquilos para recordar y recordar, y hablan sobre cómo la madre de Stiles hubiera querido estar allí con su hijo a través de esto.

\-----

Cuando Stiles y Derek están en la veterinaria de Deaton durante las treinta semanas de revisión, el veterinario ha estado leyendo sobre los embarazos de machos alfa y una vez más le cuenta a Stiles lo raro que es. Derek aprieta a su pareja desde atrás y tararea felizmente en su oreja, besando la parte de atrás de su cuello, cuando Stiles se apoya en él.

Después de que Deaton termina de controlar los signos vitales de sus cachorros, Derek acaricia el estómago de Stiles y se dirige al veterinario.

"¿Qué hay de la leche para los bebés? ¿Qué tipo de fórmula deberíamos obtener?"

Deaton parece desconcertado por un momento y luego sonríe, la sonrisa que siempre hace que la piel de Stiles se ponga de gallina.

"De acuerdo con la información que he reunido, la naturaleza debería encargarse de eso por sí misma", dice en su típico estilo vago. Stiles está dispuesto a apostar que no significa nada bueno para él.

Derek también está frunciendo el ceño y cuando Deaton ve su expresión, él se explia.

"Bueno, es probable que Stiles produzca suficiente leche para los bebés".

El silencio total reina durante aproximadamente un minuto completo. Derek parece estreñido y Stiles está seguro de que él mismo es más pálido que un fantasma, sus ojos grandes como platillos.

Eventualmente él logra chillar, "¿Ahora  _qué_  voy a hacer?"

La expresión de Deaton no ha fallado en absoluto y todavía tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Bastardo presumido.

"Deberías producir leche, Stiles. No es un concepto tan difícil, realmente".

La visión de Stiles se está volviendo borrosa e inmediatamente empuja su cabeza entre sus rodillas, o lo más cerca que puede llegar con su gran barriga embarazada, y se enfoca en la respiración. Derek está de vuelta a su lado en menos de dos segundos y le acaricia la espalda con dulzura.

Cuando Stiles se endereza de nuevo, mira ferozmente a Deaton y apuñala un dedo en su dirección, gritando: "¿No crees que valdría la pena mencionarme? 'Oh, por cierto, Stiles, ¿te convertirás en una chica con grandes y gigantes tetas?'"

Casi puede sentir el sueño que el veterinario está frenando.

"No te estás convirtiendo en una chica, Stiles, y no te van a crecer los senos, simplemente vas a producir leche. Por supuesto que habrá un cambio visible, pero no es como si de repente cambiaras de sexo de la noche a la mañana. Cuando terminen de amamantar, volverá a la normalidad. No es gran cosa."

Stiles hace un valiente esfuerzo por intensificar su mirada.

"¿No es gran cosa? Cierto.  _Cierto_. No es gran cosa. ¡Dios, necesito papas fritas! ¿Hemos terminado por hoy doc?"

Deaton asiente y Stiles se levanta y se dirige a la puerta lo más rápido que puede. Derek de alguna manera todavía llega a la puerta primero, para abrirla para Stiles.

Convence a Derek para que le diese una ración doble de papas fritas para masticar en el camino a casa.

\-----

"¡ _Eso es_! ¡Voy arriba, y nadie me sigue! "Stiles grita y se tambalea, sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación, golpeando la puerta detrás de él.

Ahora está a solo dos semanas de su fecha de vencimiento y puede admitir a sí mismo que sí, que es enorme, grande, masivo, pero que simplemente no puede con las bromas y las burlas. Jackson lo ha estado atormentando durante la última semana constantemente. Stiles ha sido razonablemente fácil de tratar para un tío embarazada, pero no puede tomar otro segundo de eso. No, gracias. Así que él y sus cachorros montaron un campamento en la cama, donde Stiles puede estar en paz.

Desde que tuvo que renunciar a ir a la universidad cuando se hizo tan grande que la mirada de compasión que había estado recibiendo cuando su vientre comenzó a hincharse, comenzó a transformarse en una mirada incrédula y con los ojos abiertos, no tiene nada que ver con su tiempo. La manada era sobreprotectora y habría despertado muchas sospechas si hubiera intentado continuar asistiendo a clases de todos modos, por lo que tuvo que detener su educación y volver a tomar el curso en otro momento. No hay lecciones para prepararse, no hay tareas para hacer. Él está malditamente aburrido.

Inicialmente había esperado que su padre bajara un pie y diera una conferencia sobre la importancia de la universidad, pero, por desgracia, se había puesto de parte de Derek y su alegre pandilla de sanguijuelas, dándole un abrazo protector a la panza de Stiles y se fue tranquilamente a discutir temas de color de vivero con Erica.

Solo para castigarlos a todos, había hecho pucheros el resto del día, exigiendo a Derek que cruzara la ciudad para obtener un tipo especial de helado de chocolate con caramelo y malvaviscos. Sabía que a nadie más le gustaba y planeó engullirlo todo en el sofá, ocupando tanto espacio como fuera posible.

No recuerda dormirse, pero se despierta con un cuerpo cálido pegado a su espalda, y cuando emite un sonido de gruñido inquisitivo, la mano de Derek se escabulle para tocar su vientre y una voz baja murmura desde atrás de él.

"Oye. ¿La manada te está volviendo loco?

Stiles enlaza sus dedos con los de Derek sobre su estómago y se mueve para ahondar más en el calor corporal del hombre lobo.

"Nah, solo que Jackson es Jackson realmente. Yo solo ... tuve suficiente ".

Derek tararea de acuerdo y pasa sus dedos sobre la hinchazón del vientre de Stiles en movimientos lentos y circulares. Probablemente esté destinado a calmarlo, pero en poco tiempo los círculos se vuelven demasiado bajos para que Stiles se mantenga en calma. Intenta retorcerse un poco, ya que está bastante seguro de que Derek no intenta nada malo, y no quiere arruinar el momento pegando un hueso, pero si la mano de Derek no deja de vagar hacia el sur no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Es posible que sus hormonas se hayan asentado un poco, pero se han asentado en un nivel en el que ni siquiera puede ver a Derek usar una cuchara: ¡Dios, esos  _labios_! - sin querer subirlo como un maldito árbol; él está muy cachondo

No es que Derek se haya estado quejando. Nuh uh.

Stiles levanta sus manos y besa los nudillos de Derek antes de colocar la mano del Alfa sobre la protuberancia del bebé y la almohada debajo de la mejilla. Las manos de Derek permanecen en áreas seguras durante unos minutos antes de volver a caer peligrosamente bajo. Dos pueden jugar en este juego y él gime profundamente, tratando de obtener un tono que parezca feliz y acogedor, y al mismo tiempo hará que Derek piense en ...  _cosas_.

Cuando nada sucede, Stiles empuja su trasero hacia atrás, presionándolo contra la ingle de Derek y se retuerce lentamente, mientras fingía un estiramiento. Por un segundo no hay reacción, pero luego puede sentir que el bulto de Derek comienza a crecer. ¡Éxito! Sonríe para sí mismo y alarga la mano para tocar el trasero de Derek, amasandolo.

Derek levanta una enorme sonrisa, suspira y refunfuña: "¡Eres insaciable! Es todo sexo, sexo, sexo, y oh sí, más sexo ".

Stiles resopla feliz y menea su trasero otra vez.

"Sí, parece que tendrás que esforzarte tanto para conseguirlo. Estoy prácticamente forzándote aquí. Me siento mal por ti, pero oye, si no quieres, siempre puedo decirle a Isaac que ansío un buen polvo. Está tan decidido a mantenernos a mí y a los cachorros felices de que él lo hará sin cuestionarme ".

Derek lo agarra con fuerza y gruñe amenazadoramente mientras muerde el cuello de Stiles. Derek es generoso con la mayoría de las cosas, pero es muy posesivo, y aunque Stiles algunas veces se queja, está secretamente muy contento con ese hecho.

Stiles desliza su mano entre sus cuerpos y desliza su mano hacia la polla de Derek, luchando contra la cremallera de sus jeans. Cuando aprieta ligeramente, Derek gime y mueva sus caderas hacia adelante. Stiles se apresura a deshacer la cremallera y empuja su mano en los pantalones de Derek mientras se baja los pantalones por las rodillas. No se molestó con la ropa interior hoy y oye un obstáculo en la respiración de Derek cuando ve.

" _Cristo_ , Stiles. ¿Estas tratando de matarme?"

Stiles simplemente ruge y le da a la erección de Derek unos tirones a través de sus calzoncillos. El Alfa capta la indirecta y en pocos minutos ambos están gloriosamente desnudos, con Derek balanceándose suavemente contra el culo de Stiles. Aliento caliente en la mejilla de Stiles y besos húmedos se presionan detrás de la oreja de Stiles, golpeando ese punto sensible que lo vuelve loco cada vez.

"Estás tan jodidamente caliente así, Stiles. Llevando mis cachorros.  _Dios_ , ¡te juro que casi me podría venir solo con mirarte!

Stiles gime. Derek no es un gran conversador, pero a veces cuando están teniendo sexo se relaja y Stiles lo ama. Él enloquece adora el Derek hablador.

"Derek", se queja, "Te quiero dentro de ti, quiero sentirte en el fondo. Venga."

Derek lo besa detrás de la oreja otra vez, lo que realmente hace que el pene de Stiles salte, y procede a lamerle la yugular, mientras agarra la base de su propia polla, frotando la cabeza sobre el agujero de Stiles, untándolo con pre semen. Mientras hurga en la mesita de noche por el lubricante, arrastra la cabeza de su pene por el perineo de Stiles y vuelve a bajar, haciendo que su amante se estremezca y gime.

Tan pronto como está preparado, Derek presiona contra la entrada de Stiles, que cede fácilmente. Está muy extendido ya que tienen relaciones sexuales bastante a menudo estos días y Stiles rara vez requiere una preparación real, aunque a veces Derek lo hace simplemente porque a él le gusta. Parece tener una inclinación por tener sus dedos en Stiles; y Stiles no es de los que se quejan de algo que le brinda orgasmos múltiples y sorprendentes.

A pesar de que las tendencias salvajes de Derek murieron rápidamente después de que se recuperó del shock inicial de tener una pareja embarazada, él y Stiles todavía disfrutan de una buena follada dura; pero esta noche es lento y tierno, sus cuerpos permanecen casi completamente al ras juntos en todo momento. Derek está envuelto alrededor de Stiles lo más cerca que puede, y la única parte de él que deja la piel en contacto con la piel son sus caderas. El empuje es lento y profundo, no tira demasiado, pero empujando todo el camino cada vez.

"Mierda, Derek _. ¡Ah_! Se siente tan bien, "Stiles maulle, arqueando la espalda lo mejor que puede, agarrando desesperadamente los brazos de Derek. El Alfa golpea con fuerza sus caderas y Stiles grita, sus dedos de los pies se encrespan por las intensas puñaladas de placer que atraviesan su cuerpo. Una gota de sudor baja por su espalda y Derek la lame, dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva en la piel enrojecida de Stiles.

Dejando una mano sobre el vientre hinchado de Stiles, Derek alcanza y frota el pezón de su pareja. La respuesta es instantánea. Stiles gime y todo su cuerpo se convulsiona, casi sacudiéndose del abrazo de Derek. Sintiendo la victoria, Derek pellizca un pezón y se enrosca alrededor de Stiles para poner su boca en el otro, chupando y chasqueando la lengua. Stiles se retuerce como si fuera demasiado y oh Dios mío, no se detengan nunca, al mismo tiempo, y él comienza a sollozar, arañando las sábanas.

"¡ _Joder_ , Derek,  _por favor_! ¡Por favor, por favor,  _por favor_! "Jadea entre respiraciones agitadas, clavando sus uñas en la mejilla del culo de Derek. El Alfa gruñe y empuja sus caderas profundamente mientras muerde el pezón de Stiles. Stiles realmente honesto a Dios  _grita_  y se viene por todo su vientre en gruesos pulsos. Derek se inmoviliza cuando el cuerpo de su compañero lo abraza y lo suaviza a través de su orgasmo hasta que su cuerpo deja de temblar. La presión incrementada desencadena el nudo del hombre lobo y se expande dentro de Stiles, haciéndolo gemir, intercalado con gemidos obscenos, hasta que Derek simplemente tiene que moverse. Él comienza a moler sus caderas otra vez, empujando rápidos y cortos movimientos, mientras lame el sudor de la piel de Stiles. Le encanta el sabor casi tanto como el de Stiles, que es mucho mejor que el helado en su opinión. Stiles siempre niega con la cabeza, pero él está feliz de tener en cuenta las torceduras de Derek cuando le da algo de acción extra de lengua.

No le lleva mucho tiempo a Derek alcanzar su clímax y muerde el hombro de Stiles mientras él se viene, encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Se queda allí más tiempo de lo necesario para que su nudo baje, solo disfruta de la cercanía, solo se mueve cuando Stiles comienza a inquietarse porque comienza a sentirse incómodo con su posición. Él se retira lentamente y acomoda las almohadas de Stiles a su gusto y besa la sien de su compañero suavemente.

Stiles se menea en las sábanas con un gruñido satisfecho y mira a Derek, y luego sus ojos se ensanchan de repente y se ríe. Derek levanta una ceja con su expresión típica de 'qué te pasa'. Stiles no se intimida.

"Amigo, mira tu trasero. De hecho, hice algo de daño allí. Sin embargo, culpo a la succión del pezón, ¡ahora se están volviendo sensibles! "

Derek se gira para mirar su trasero y encuentra cinco cortes profundos que comienzan a sanar. Le duele un poco cuando los pincha.

"Huh, bueno, es una pena que no pueda quedármelos, me encantaría mostrarle a Jackson solo para ver su cara".

Derek sonríe maliciosamente, haciendo que Stiles mueva los ojos.

"Moriría de un ataque al corazón y no quiero explicárselo a Lydia, así que estoy pensando que no, Sourwolf. Estoy cansado y quiero acurrucarme, así que sigue con lamer ", dijo perezosamente.

Derek lo mira furioso. Él quiere, por supuesto, pero Stiles se está haciendo demasiado bueno como para darle órdenes. Stiles hace una cara inocente, obviamente falsa, y levanta su pierna superior, dejando al descubierto su fruncido hinchado, rosado, donde Derek se está escapando lentamente.

"¿Qué, no quieres?", Pregunta Stiles, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos hacia Derek, su expresión no tan inocente todavía firmemente en su lugar.

Derek gruñe y golpea su trasero en represalia, antes de zambullirse y meter su lengua entre las mejillas de Stiles, dejando un amplio rastro en su grieta. La respiración de Stiles se detiene y él deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con un gemido.

"Eres un malvado, malvado lobo, ¿lo sabías?"

Derek no se digna a contestar, en lugar de eso presiona su lengua contra la entrada de su compañero, lamiendo su propia venida. Stiles murmura algo acerca de  _los lobos sucios y traviesos, y del Papa santo en un pogostick_. Derek no puede evitar resoplar ante eso, y procede a lamer el esperma de Stiles de su tensa piel de vientre. Cuando termina, se acurruca junto a Stiles, tira de una manta sobre los dos y se acomoda con un suspiro de contenido.

Justo cuando los dos se quedan dormidos, los cachorros patean sus buenas noches y Derek sonríe al cabello de Stiles mientras su pareja mueve su mano para sentir todos los movimientos.

\-----

Stiles hace pucheros cuando Derek le dice que tiene que resolver una disputa con una manada rival solo seis días antes de su fecha de parto, pero aparentemente cuando tienes una pareja embarazada, las relaciones pacíficas con las manadas vecinas son vitales, así que se retira con gracia. O al menos tan elegantemente como Stiles es capaz de hacerlo. Le da un beso a Derek para que tenga buena suerte antes de retirarse al sofá donde enciende la televisión y roba todas las almohadas de los miembros de la manada dispersos para ponerse cómodo.

Están en medio de ese episodio de  _Friends_  en el que Chandler persigue a la novia de Joey, Kathy, tropezando con bolsas de basura y corriendo en el techo de los autos para cruzar la calle, cuando Stiles siente un dolor agudo en el estómago y jadea doblandose. Dentro de medio latido de corazón hay cinco conjuntos de ojos dorados brillantes firmemente fijados en él desde alrededor de la sala de estar.

Scott lanza la mitad de la longitud de la sala de una sola vez y hace manos graciosas, como si no estuviera seguro de dónde se le permite tocar a Stiles.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Es ... están viniendo ahora? "Se apresura.

Stiles respira lentamente por unos momentos antes de levantarse, agarrado a Scott por apoyo.

"No sé, amigo, pero definitivamente se sintió como ... algo. ¿Puede alguien llamar a Deaton y preguntarle si deberíamos irnos o esperar y ver?"

Tres lobos se escabullen para el teléfono a la vez, mientras Isaac y Scott permanecen pegados al costado de Stiles.

Deaton les pide que vengan de inmediato, incluso si Stiles no está realmente en trabajo de parto, cree que es prudente prepararse para sacar a los cachorros. Si va a haber problemas, es mejor hacerlo ahora. Stiles se asusta un poco al respecto, pero en el camino hacia el veterinario queda bastante claro que de hecho tiene contracciones. Como lo atestiguan las marcas de uñas en el brazo de Jackson.

Todos están aplastados en el auto de Allison y los hombres lobo están amontonados uno encima del otro con Erica arriba, tratando de llamar a Derek sin caerse, lo cual resulta difícil con la velocidad y el hecho de que Allison obliga al auto a girar casi a dos ruedas.

Stiles escucha a Derek chillar por el teléfono, y oh, va a torturar al lobo con eso más tarde, pero sí,  _definitivamente_ más tarde, y luego Erica apuñala el botón de llamada final gritando frenéticamente por las maldiciones de Stiles: "¡Derek están en camino!"

Llegan al veterinario y los lobos se caen del auto, Scott saca a Stiles y lo lleva maldita dentro, donde Deaton espera, listo para hacer una cesárea.

\-----

Una hora después, Derek llega a la clínica, casi arrancando la puerta de sus bisagras, gritando: "¿Está bien?"

"Sí, es color de rosa", responde una voz hosca.

Jackson está en la sala de espera, desplomado en una silla con un paño pegado a la cara. Derek hace una pausa para lanzarle una mirada confundida, que Jackson responde con una ceja irónica y un sordo: "Aparentemente, un Stilinski en trabajo de parto pierde por completo su sentido del humor. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?"

Derek lo mira con recelo y Jackson suspira y baja la tela, revelando un moretón impresionante y, probablemente, una nariz rota. Derek se queda boquiabierto.

"¿ _Stiles_  hizo eso?"

Jackson resopla, hace una mueca de dolor y se levanta el paño a la cara.

Derek se sacude y mira alrededor, esperando ver el resto del grupo cerca. Ninguno está a la vista sin embargo.

"¿Dónde está él?"

En ese momento, Scott irrumpió desde la habitación trasera con una mirada salvaje en su rostro.

"Derek, vamos, Stiles está preguntando por ti! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

Derek le arroja el mal olor.

"Manejé como un loco todo el camino hasta aquí, ¡es un milagro que no haya sido detenido más de diecisiete millones de veces!"

Scott solo lo agarra y lo arrastra.

"Lo que sea, eso no es importante en este momento".

Tan pronto como Scott empuja la puerta para abrirla, el olor a sangre invade a la nariz de Derek y su estómago se aprieta de inmediato. Huele como si hubiera mucha sangre. ¿Está Stiles bien? ¿Están bien los cachorros? Su pulso se acelera a medida que se precipita hacia adelante. Scott coloca una mano sobre su brazo y murmura en voz baja, "Están bien. No hubo complicaciones, no te preocupes ".

Entonces, Derek entra en la habitación de atrás y se encuentra con una verdadera pared de hombres lobo arrullados, acurrucados alrededor de la mesa. Allison está parada de puntillas detrás de Isaac, tratando de echar un vistazo y Deaton está de pie junto al fregadero, lavándose las manos.

Derek se mete en el grupo y cuando nadie lo deja pasar, deja escapar un bajo gruñido. Isaac y Erica saltan y retroceden rápidamente para dejar que Derek avance.

Stiles está medio sentado, apoyado contra un montículo de almohadas, sosteniendo dos pequeños bultos en sus brazos. Sonríe cansinamente a Derek, que está absorbiendo la vista, su lobo literalmente vibrando de felicidad dentro de él. Ambos paquetes tienen dos orejas flojas y peludas sobresaliendo de las toallas en las que están envueltos.

"Hola", murmura Stiles, con tanto amor y orgullo brillando en sus ojos que Derek está casi derrotado. Él puede escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, y todo su ser se centra únicamente en la vista frente a él. Está seguro de que su pecho se romperá debido a la presión y no sabe si quiere reír o llorar, en el buen sentido, así que se muerde el labio para no perderlo, y se acerca aún más. Puede escuchar un sonido sordo y sordo de succión y se da cuenta de que los cachorros están realmente amamantando. Es algo raro de ver, pero su lobo retumba aprobadoramente, feliz de que su pareja cuide tan bien a su descendencia.

El resto de la manada retrocede, permaneciendo a una respetuosa distancia para darles un mínimo de privacidad, aunque nadie se va.

Derek extiende una mano hacia el bulto más pequeño y cuidadosamente empuja la toalla hacia abajo. Este cachorro es bastante oscuro, casi negro, pero con algunas manchas rojas intensas en las mejillas y en el hocico. El otro, un poco más grande, parece ser un sucio color marrón. Sin embargo, ambos son adorables y Derek quiere abrazarlos, pero no puede obligarse a interrumpir su comida, por lo que se conforma con acariciarlos suavemente.

Stiles le sonríe, "Las dos son chicas. Menos mal que eres un hombre lobo tan aterrador. Cuando comiencen a traer las citas a casa, puedes asustar a esos muchachos ... o niñas ".

Derek normalmente resoplaría y golpearía a Stiles en la cabeza por eso, pero como acaba de dar a luz, Derek dejará que se desmorone. ¡Tiene dos hijas!

Deaton llega desde la oficina y se aclara la garganta. Derek ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se fue.

"Hice algunas llamadas y parece que tenía razón, Stiles. Cambiaron debido al estrés del nacimiento y volverán a ser humanos por sí mismos tan pronto como se sientan seguros en su entorno. Solo denles un poco de tiempo ".

Stiles tararea perezosamente, elevando un poco a la cachorra marrón. Ella se aferra obstinadamente a su pezón y Stiles se estremece. Derek se esfuerza por parecer compasivo, pero teme que solo pueda manejar a  _Goofy Happy y Doe Eyed_  en este momento.

Deaton sale de la habitación con sus herramientas y la vista le recuerda a Derek el hecho de que su pareja ha sido sometida a una cirugía y aprieta a Stiles, levantando la manta para mirar debajo. Hay una incisión cuidadosamente cosida en su abdomen, pero no se ve tan mal y parece que a Stiles no le molesta. Al menos no todavía. Tal vez le resta suficiente anestesia para no poder sentir mucho. Derek toma un buen olor en la dirección de su compañero y sí, todavía hay un vago rastro de químicos en el aire.

El cachorro negro suelta el pezón de Stiles con un pequeño estallido y Derek no puede evitar alzar las manos con una mirada suplicante. Stiles sonríe indulgentemente y levanta al cachorro y la coloca en las manos grandes de Derek. Ella se menea y resopla un poco antes de levantar su pequeño hocico y dejar escapar un tenue 'aroooo'. Derek se derrite instantáneamente, como si estuviera seguro de que literalmente se está convirtiendo en un charco de adoración.

Isaac está gimiendo silenciosamente en el fondo, también queriendo acercarse a los nuevos miembros de la manada. Los otros se arrastran un poco pero, por lo demás, no intentan llamar la atención.

"Tuve un poco de tiempo, ya sabes, entre gritar y maldecir tu trasero, pensar en nombres", comienza Stiles. Él y Derek se habían negado rotundamente a identificar nombres de antemano y la manada había estado exasperada hasta el punto de comprar libros con los nombres de los niños y dejarlos en la cama de Stiles como pistas enormes, obvias, aunque ineficaces. Ambos sentían que lo sabrían una vez que estaban sosteniendo a sus cachorros y que sería inútil discutirlo antes del nacimiento.

Derek asiente y acurruca al cachorro negro en su cuello, su pulso parece calmarla. Ella casi desaparece por completo en sus grandes manos y él no puede dejar de acariciar su pelaje suave de cachorro.

Stiles se estira y coloca una mano en la mejilla de Derek, hablando en voz baja, "Estaba pensando, si estás bien con eso, Laura para ella", indica que el cachorro negro acariciaba la garganta de Derek, "Y Luna para esta", dijo. termina, dando palmaditas al cachorrito marrón que sigue amamantando.

La respiración se le engancha en la garganta y Derek tiene que tragar duro varias veces antes de poder responder.

"Creo que eso es perfecto", dice, sintiéndose abrumado. Está seguro de que a su familia le hubiera encantado y, a la vez, es increíblemente feliz e increíblemente triste. Su familia debería estar aquí para experimentar esto con él, pero tiene suerte de tener a Stiles y a sus cachorros, e incluso a la manada. Todo está llegando a ser demasiado y cuando Stiles lo arrastra hacia la improvisada cama, inclinándose hacia él con sus cachorros acunados entre ellos, fluye, dos lágrimas individuales se deslizan por sus mejillas.

"Gracias, Stiles", dice en voz baja, pero fervientemente, con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

Stiles sonríe y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, besando suavemente su clavícula.

"Laura y Luna Hale. Suena bien, ¿no?

Derek levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué hay de Stilinski? ¿No quieres que también tengan tu nombre?

Stiles se encoge de hombros lo mejor que puede sin empujar a los cachorros.

"Nah, estoy pensando que tomaré tu apellido cuando cambie mi nombre a Stiles oficialmente. Dejare que mis primos se ocupen de llevar el apellido de Stilinski. Les ahorrará a nuestras chicas mucha intimidación, déjame decirte ".

Derek se ríe y abraza a Stiles cerca. Él nunca pensó que llegaría a tener esto. Su propia familia Alguien como él generalmente no tiene una segunda oportunidad, y honestamente, él no había pensado que alguien quisiera hacer esto con él. No es que Stiles haga lo que se esperaba. ¡Gracias a todas las deidades por  _eso_!

La cabeza de Stiles se levanta repentinamente.

"Um, ¿alguien llamó a mi papá?"

Nadie responde. Stiles gime.

"¡Mierda, nunca me va a perdonar! Erica, tu lo llamas, él te permite salirte con la tuya ".

Erica sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, luciendo muy poco impresionada, y marca el número mientras camina hacia la oficina.

El cachorro negro, Laura, gime lastimosamente, escarbando alrededor, husmeando el vientre de Stiles. Él la levanta y coloca su hocico al lado del pezón disponible. Ella se acerca inmediatamente y mama felizmente. Derek no puede evitar el estruendo contenido que emite en la vista y Stiles le sonríe.

"Eres un bicho raro, Sourwolf", sonríe y luego su tono gentil, "Te amo".

La verdad de la declaración está en su ritmo constante y Derek presiona un beso en los labios de su compañero.

"También te amo, Stiles".

_~ Fin ~_   
  



End file.
